


Призраки

by AgnessaAgni



Series: "Миссия "Лондон" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предложение, от которого Шерлок Холмс не в силах отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Великий стратег стал великим именно потому, что понял (а может быть, знал от рождения): выигрывает вовсе не тот, кто умеет играть по всем правилам; выигрывает тот, кто умеет отказаться в нужный момент от всех правил, навязать игре свои правила, неизвестные противнику, а когда понадобится -- отказаться и от них.   
А. и Б. Стругацкие. Град обречённый

1\. Тускло и обречённо пахло плесенью. По стенам залегли рыжие потёки прошлых дождей, и в углах горбатился мусор прошлых жизней. Хрустело битое стекло, втискиваясь в дощатый пол под подошвами полицейских сапогов. В окне прыгали по грязным разводам проблесковые огоньки полицейских автомобилей. Болталась под потолком тусклая лампочка без абажура, скудно всплескивала жёлтенький свет.   
Кое-как втиснутый кистью какого-то безумного художника (и, наверно, художник был пьян беспробудно), стоял посреди всего стол. Нездешне нарядный и неуместно праздничный, в крахмале скатерти и блеске столового серебра. Два человека молчали, неприлично уткнувшись лбами в тарелки. Впрочем, они были мертвы, им было можно.  
Шерлок тоже молчал. Это было странно.  
Он молча осмотрел тела, пошарил по карманам мертвецов, а больше ни во что не вмешивался, ничем не интересовался и еще ни разу не обозвал Андерсона идиотом. Джон походил туда-сюда, перекинулся скучными фразами с судмедэкспертом, узнал, что умерших случайно нашли дети, игравшие в прятки в заброшенном доме, и теперь пребывал в недоумении. И не он один: инспектор Лестрад то и дело бросал на социопатичного гения мрачно-недоверчивые взоры, милая Салли (неожиданно даже для самой себя) вдруг шепотом спросила у Джона про «фрика», дескать, здоров ли тот... по-доброму спросила, с непонятной женской готовностью всё забыть, простить и тут же бежать в аптеку за чудо-таблетками.  
\- Ну? Так и будешь стоять столбом? - не вытерпел в конце концов Джон.  
Шерлок изволил поднять брови.  
\- А что мне еще остается?  
\- Ну... - тут бы можно было сказать: обозвать всех присутствующих идиотами, помахать руками, затопать ногами, заставить Андерсона вообще не думать, дабы не нервировать всяких гениев, в три минуты раскрыть преступление... Но Джон не сказал. С Шерлоком творилось нечто, а еще Джону в этой комнате не нравилось. Не из-за трупов, не из-за витающего в воздухе ветхого запаха смерти и обречённости. Было что-то еще.  
Так что сказал вместо Джона Лестрад. И его странный Шерлок, видать, тоже впечатлил, потому что инспектор в кои-то веки сказал грубо:  
\- Быть может, помочь, а не путаться под ногами?! Или уже проваливать, если на этот раз гениальная дедукция молчит? - и сам вроде как устыдился своей грубости, потупился.  
Шерлок вздохнул, но и тут никого и никем не обозвал. Свел пальцы «домиком», страдальчески поморщился:  
\- Записывайте. Женщина — тридцать семь-сорок лет, психиатр, разведенная, детей нет, жила, вероятней всего, в каком-то из центральных кварталов Кенсингтона, интеллектуальные способности выше средних, а любовница у нее наркоманка. С мужчиной до сегодняшнего дня знакома лично не была, - коротенькая пауза для вдоха. - Скорее, общалась по Сети. Но тоже недолго. Мужчина — сорок два-сорок четыре года, математик, а скорее — кибернетик, преподавал. Убежденный холостяк, детей нет тоже, жил почему-то в Сурбитоне, интеллектуальные способности выше среднего, любовниц и любовников не имел очень давно. И - нет, инспектор, с потенцией у него был полный порядок, прост секс...  
\- Секс его не волновал, понятно, - поспешно перебил друга Джон. Вряд ли уместным будет сейчас устроить лекцию о губительном воздействии секса на интеллект. Да и не поймут, впрочем. - Что еще?  
Поджал губы.  
\- Еще? Самоубийство. Очень остроумное и даже изящное. Наверняка придумала она. Транквилизаторы и снотворное, запитые водкой. Они умирали медленно, спокойно, возможно, разговаривая на отвлеченные темы, а потом просто заснули. И они не были даже друзьями — не соприкасаются руками, хотя это было бы естественной попыткой поддержать друг друга.   
\- Но...  
\- Самоубийство, Лестрад, включи мозги! Обычное самоубийство! - прокаркал Шерлок.  
\- С таксистом тоже выглядело, как обычные самоубийства...  
\- Поверь, этим не приставляли дуло пистолета к виску. Черт. Мне здесь не нравится.  
Лестрад кинул беспомощный взгляд на Джона. Теперь и инспектору Скотланд-Ярда здесь не нравилось.  
\- Что именно? Что тебя не устраивает? Господи, да тебя же трупы поглядеть позвать— как ребёнка в цирк сводить!  
В коридоре громыхали каталкой — прибыли «труповозы». Шерлок зябко повел плечами и издал горестный рык, который в переводе на простой человеческий должен был означать растерянность гениального детектива. Отчаяние даже. Джон почувствовал бегущие по спине мурашки ужаса. И этот запах...   
\- Они убили себя сами, добровольно. Их никто не убивал, понимаете, никто! Но ни у него, ни у нее нет мотивов расстаться с жизнью. Они просто познакомились в сети, договорились, пришли и наглотались таблеток. Я бы предположил какое-то общество самоубийц, но они знакомы от силы два дня. И — женщина точно никогда не задумывалась о таком...  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? И вообще, быть может, начнем с начала, для идиотов? - очень мягко попросил Уотсон.  
\- Начнем. Для идиотов, - легко согласился детектив. Взгляд у него сделался плывуще-мечтательным. Лестрад подумал, что можно было бы потребовать анализа на наркотики. Только вряд ли он что-то покажет. Это не наркота, тут другое...  
\- Женщина — психиатр, потому что у нее в сумочке планшет для записей на стандартном зажиме, с надписью «Capio Nightingale». Если кто не в курсе, это частная клиника для лечения зависимостей у молодых людей. Сама сумочка дорогая, одежда не самая дешевая, но простая, неброская, не вызывает раздражение или сексуальное влечение даже у настолько нервных пациентов. У нее небольшая мозоль на среднем пальце правой руки, хотя сами руки ухоженные и непривычные к черной работе. Значит, много пишет ручкой, потому что в клинике почти не используются компьютеры, а медсестер до заполнения карточек клиентов не допускают из-за деликатности диагнозов*. Теперь любовница: налоксон** в сумочке, но эта женщина не наркоманка, а детей у неё нет. Ради пациентов она не стала бы таскать инъектор повсюду, это вообще не её обязанность. Остается близкий человек, но мы знаем, что детей у нее нет, родители — вряд ли, брата или сестру в случае проблем с наркотиками легче всего пристроить в клинику, учитывая место её работы. Да, и голубая роза на шее под волосами — лесбиянка. Умирать в ближайшее время в её планах не было, поскольку нет ни одного признака затяжной депрессии — она ухаживала за собой постоянно, не для видимости и с удовольствием. Значит, любовница идет на поправку и, следовательно, бросить её сейчас без надзора и поддержки — не только бессмысленно, но и опасно, и жестоко...  
Некоторое время Шерлок молчал, созерцая процедуру транспортировки тела женщины на каталку. Безвольная рука свесилась с края, задрался к потолку подбородок... Есть в этом всём какое-то странное и беззащитное неприличие: видеть человека мертвым равнозначно подглядыванию в замочную скважину за половым актом родителей. Мертвый не принадлежит себе ровно настолько же, насколько неподконтрольны собственному разуму и воле любовники, захваченные половым инстинктом, а ребенок, заглядывающий за грань доступного его пониманию, невинно бессовестен и беззастенчиво бездумен. Но Лестрад ошибается: смерть не цирк, смерть — территория запредельного, обессиленного и оттого сладкого ужаса. Смерть — совершенно особое явление, самая последняя завершенность, самый необратимый итог, самый крайний аргумент. Смерть стократ вернее и правильнее всего сущего: и навороченных вокруг жизни сантиментов, и глупых мечтаний людишек, и самых коварных их планов. «И красота сильна. Но смерть сильней», не правда ли?***  
\- Теперь мужчина. Отчётливый меловой след на правой брючине у кармана, белые разводы выдают постоянные попытки убрать загрязнения. Мог бы быть маркёром в каком-нибудь бильярдном клубе, но слишком уж нежна кожа на пальцах рук. Это пальцы кабинетного работника или преподавателя. Скорее преподаватель - объясняет мел. Теперь по поводу математики — с современным уровнем технического развития меловые доски остались только в математике, где невозможно заменить поэтапное решение математических уравнений готовыми слайдами. Математик-преподаватель. Возраст и качество одежды говорят о высоком уровне достатка и престижном месте работы.   
Теперь санитары занимались трупом мужчины. Если мёртвая женщина казалась умиротворённо-спокойной, то на лице последнего застыло удивление. И это удивление делало лицо мертвеца молодым и пугающим. Наверно, он узнал что-то, о чем живым догадываться не положено, в самый-самый свой последний момент.   
\- Заметьте, они не оставили предсмертных записок. Им нечего сказать этому миру. Они никого не обвиняют, ни о чем не жалеют, ничего не хотят показать своей смертью, не выпячивают её аргументом в споре. Просто ушли. Без всякой демонстративности. Не позаботились оставить документы и выбрали в качестве места совершения акта заброшенный особняк, подготовленный под снос — не желали быть найденными и опознанными быстро... Самоубийство... но я не понимаю, не понимаю, не могу понять!  
\- Что? - Лестрад вздрогнул от неожиданности, сглотнул.  
\- Не «что»! Зачем! В этом суициде есть всё, кроме мотива! - заорал было детектив. И сник. Обессиленно кивнул. - Идем, Джон. Нам здесь делать больше нечего. Как только установите личности, инспектор, сообщите мне.  
***  
На Бейкер-стрит царили тишина, обозначавшая отсутствие квартирной хозяйки, и запах свежей выпечки, намекающий на принесенные заботливой миссис Хадсон квартирантам булочки. Муторное ощущение, возникшее у Шерлока в районе желудка часа три назад, по прибытии на место происшествия, чуть притупилось, но не прошло. Возможно, это была какая-то обонятельная галлюцинация, но детективу всё чудился и чудился гнилостный и сладкий привкус слежавшегося воздуха особняка. Он словно бы следовал за детективом по пятам, имея целью медленно сводить того с ума.  
\- Что случилось, Шерлок? - поинтересовался «личный блоггер», вперив в «единственного в мире консультирующего детектива» заботливый и сострадательный взгляд. «Единственный в мире» нахохлился в кресле воробьем, не снимая пальто, и кусал губы.   
Джон всегда казался Шерлоку трогательно и страшно рыжим. А его лицо, рано и старательно изборожденное морщинами, было единственным лицом, которое Шерлок мог читать безошибочно и при этом — совершенно не понимать. Например, Джон замирает, сдвигая брови над переносицей, поджимая губы, если детектив говорит что-то, не подобающее обстановке, или слишком уж груб. Это — выражение неодобрения и осуждения. Но почему каждый раз Шерлоку за сжатыми губами друга чудится напряженно скрываемая улыбка восхищения? Чем тут восхищаться?   
И вот сейчас — Джон волнуется? Или это так принято между людьми — изображать заботу по малейшему пустяку? Или Джон выходит за рамки принятого? И где тогда проходят эти рамки? Люди окружили себя таким множеством социальных ритуалов, назвав главные из них приличиями, что чувствуешь себя жуком в стеклянной банке: всё видишь, ничего не слышишь и не понимаешь, но должен биться и биться о невидимые стены.   
\- Когда случилось? - так ничего и не надумав, поинтересовался Шерлок холодно.  
\- Сегодня. Вечером. Или днем. Не знаю. Ты какой-то не такой.  
\- Если хочешь получать ответы на свои вопросы, выражайся точно и конкретно, - буркнул Холмс, поднимаясь с кресла и выскальзывая из пальто с небрежной гибкостью аристократа по рождению. - Твоя категория «какой-то не такой» совершенно мне непонятна.  
\- А! - махнул рукой Джон, досадливо морщась. - Не обращай внимания. Теперь вижу, что такой же, как и всегда. Беру свои слова назад. Ужинать будешь?  
Вместо ответа хлопнула дверь в спальню. Мягко прошлёпали босые шаги. Скрипка взвизгнула и заплакала Мендельсоновым концертом ми-минор.  
Джон кивнул самому себе и рассеянно поднял с пола пальто. Встряхнул. От ткани пахло дождем и ещё чем-то — непонятной сладковатой привязчивой гнильцой.   
Подумал, что Шерлок Холмс — единственный в его жизни человек, которого отставной военный врач, обременённый багажом общения с уникальнейшими человеческими типами в уникальнейших условиях, не понимает совершенно. Притом Шерлок удивительно естественен во всех своих проявлениях, он менее всех окружающих стеснён рамками должного поведения, он ведет себя так, будто вообще не видит этих рамок и нарочно выдвигает напоказ все свои эмоции и мысли; как старательный актёр в комедии, он гротескно выпячивает любое движение души. Но вот парадокс - остается еще более непонятым. И — тоже единственным и впервые в жизни человеком, которого доктор Уотсон понять бы хотел. Но, видимо, не судьба.   
Интересно, а заснуть-то хоть сегодня удастся?  
Словно бы в ответ, скрипка всхлипнула в последний раз и замолкла.

***  
Пальто осталось в гостиной. Да, точно. Сладенький запашок никуда не делся. Шерлок понял это на десятом такте, а на двадцатом запах стал казаться невыносимым. Откуда?..   
Пришлось отложить скрипку. Обойти комнату по периметру, выискивая источник запаха. Распахнуть окно. Убедиться, что запашок никуда не исчез. Скинуть одежду, включая и белье. Понять, что сам умудрился насквозь пропитаться гнилью, с яростным отвращением потереть плечи. Решить принять душ. Быть может, даже облиться тем приторно-сладким гелем с ног до головы. Лишь бы перебить гниль.  
После водных процедур сидел, распаренный, на кровати, и напряжённо думал. Хотелось курить, и закончились никотиновые пластыри. Поэтому зудело и чесалось... в мыслях зудело и чесалось.   
Самоубийство, которое не самоубийство, несмотря на то, что действительно самоубийство. То есть участники полагают, что свободно приняли такое решение. А на самом деле? Например, несчастного Генри Найта долго и последовательно доводили до самоубийства наркотиком. Но в конце концов мальчишка превратился в безвольного истерика, чья ненормальность не просто бросалась в глаза — била наотмашь. Впрочем, он изначально был не слишком умён...  
Женщина умна. Чертовски умна. А инспектор — болван. Ну как можно не замечать ничего прямо у себя под носом?!. Впрочем, эта его слепота зачастую приходится весьма кстати. Похоже, так никто и не понял, что предсмертное послание всё же было. Прочитать бы его ещё.   
Но не сейчас. Сейчас столовая салфетка, мелко испещрённая непонятными значками, пока что полежит, подождёт своего часа.   
За спиной скрипнуло. Это не Джон, потому что Джон спит. Так что...  
Ятаган давешнего турка свистнул, разрубая пустоту надвое. За спиной никого не было.   
За спиной разлеглась чернота, страшная до жути. Непроницаемая, как адская бездна, как сон разума, как...

* с целью защиты информации.  
** налоксон - антагонист опиоидных рецепторов, применяется как лекарственное средство в качестве антидота при отравлении наркотиками группы опия.  
*** Дж. Китс


	2. Chapter 2

… стоять! Не двигаться. Очень медленно положить саблю на место. Саблю, доставшуюся от чучела, замотанного в грязное тряпье. От придурка, не придумавшего ничего лучше, чем вырядиться… Повторяешься, Шерлок. Спокойно. Это всего лишь беспричинный ужас. Вот это, прошибившее холодным потом, разогнавшее сердце до сотни ударов в минуту — обычный страх. Эмоция, которую стандартные люди с пластиковыми мозгами испытывают ежедневно, постоянно, привычно - всю жизнь. Это всего лишь отрицательно окрашенный аффект, вызываемый действительной или мнимой опасностью.  
Всего лишь.  
А сердце всё выделывало кульбиты в горле, а темнота комнаты казалась бездонной. Но внезапно стало легче.  
Шерлок судорожно выдохнул и ничком рухнул на кровать.  
Испытывать страх ему не понравилось. Определённо. И снова. Ей-Богу — одного раза в жизни вполне достаточно!..А особенно — испытывать его на ровном месте, вот что отвратительно!  
Вскочил. Заметался по комнате. Схватил скрипку, смычком сделал нервный пас. Смычок ознобно трясся.  
Отшвырнул смычок.  
Придвинулось.  
«Тьма, тьма кругом. И бесконечна мука....»*  
И скрипит половица, словно бы по ней мягко ступает невидимка, а на горле вот-вот сойдется петля...  
Джон. Нужно позвать Джона!  
Позор, стыд, отвратительное ощущение собственной слабости, но...  
\- Дж...  
Спас телефон: завибрировал, затрясся, выплевывая новое сообщение. От Лестрада. «Анна Б. Сандерс.Ландброк-роуд, 27. Любовница — Айрис Ларкин, Элисон Грув, 6. Майкл П. Карнэлл. Аделаида Роуд,7».  
***  
Джош ухмылялся Уотсону окровавленным ртом, мерно взмахивая дулом пистолета перед самым лицом доктора.  
\- А я взял и...эта... суициднулся, прикинь, да? Так вы говорите, а, док? Суи-цид-нулсяаа! А потому что нехрен!  
\- Что? - бормотал Джон испуганно. Бормотал заученно, потому что была у него одна-единственная роль, и он её отрабатывал. Постоянно. Всё время. - Джош, что случилось?! Джош... дай, я помогу тебе... Джош, миленький, только держись!  
За грязным окошком грохотали взрывы, но стекло пока держалось, а маленький диодный светильничек с натугой выхватывал диковатое Джошево лицо из темноты. Джош лежал на матрасе, придерживая одной рукой вываливающиеся внутренности, а в другой сжимая старый добрый «Зиг». Внутренности жемчужно переливались, но крови почему-то не было, только эти разбитые шевелящиеся губы...  
\- А у меня повода не было! Панимашь, у меня любовница наркоманка, но нормальная, на поправке, а я взял — и того! Прикольно, если в рот — черепушка так и слетает! Как крышечка — чпок!  
\- Джоши, да что же это такое-то?! Сейчас, миленький, сейчас...  
\- Не сейчас, док - немедленно! Давай! Вставай! Джоооон, вставай! - Джош вдруг рывком повалился, подгребая под себя Уотсона и прижимаясь своими запекшимися губами к губам доктора.  
А мокрая простынь, как назло, облепила вперехлёст шею, мешая дышать.  
\- Черт!  
...И была комната. Мирная. Та, которая на Бейкер-стрит. Спальня. Следовательно, кошмар. «Это элементарно, Джон», - сказал бы Шерлок. Ну да. Конечно. А вот и сам Шерлок, кстати. В кресле, видите ли, устроился. Ручки домиком, бровки к переносице — гений думает. И изрекает, подскакивая:  
\- Собирайся, Джон. Идем! Ну же!  
\- Куда?! Шерлок, половина третьего утра! Я лёг час назад!  
\- Две минуты. И захвати пистолет.  
Вот. Так всегда. С другой стороны, после такого шикарного кошмара было бы смешно рассчитывать нормально выспаться. Джош этот, который умер ещё в лохматом две тысячи пятом. Застрелился, и черепушка у него действительно слетела, как крышечка. Осталось только констатировать смерть. Приснится же.  
Да и на работу завтра.. то есть, уже сегодня, не нужно...

***  
Все заброшенные дома одинаковы — и походят на покинутых любовниц. Расплывшиеся и унылые, они не вызывают уже никаких чувств, кроме жалости. К покинутым любовницам не возвращаются, а заброшенные дома манят только детишек и бездомных. Ну и, если верить низкобюджетным криминальным детективам, безумных маньяков. Разумеется, Джон теперь уже, благодаря единственному и неповторимому, знал, что маньяки нынче предпочитают творить свои дела с комфортом в специально обустроенных подвалах, а то и у «клиентуры» на дому, но дом в ярком свете луны всё равно выглядел жутковато.  
Разумеется, краска облупилась, окна первого этажа были заколочены досками крест на крест, дверной проём беззубо зиял. И Шерлок чего-то замялся, застыл у порога. Шерлок, похожий на вампира в длинном плаще и с этой своей копной романтических кудрей.  
Тьфу ты, черт. Голова со сна дурная.  
Вошли.  
… и пахнут все покинутые дома одинаково. Климат лондонский способствует, и поэтому благоухает в них всегда плесенью и кошатиной.  
Ступеньки скрипели. Шерлок сновал из комнаты в комнату, бормоча себе под нос гениальные выводы, дёргая луч фонарика из стороны в сторону, шипя ругательства, а Джон стоял и жалел, что не курит: опять появился гнилой запашок, знакомый по пальто детектива. И чем дальше, тем запашок раздражал сильней.  
\- Ты тоже его чувствуешь, - неожиданно констатировал Шерлок. - Как ты думаешь, что это может быть?  
\- Ты о запахе? Ну, тут много чем пахнет. Какая-нибудь плесень... Так ты закончил?  
Младший Холмс не ответил. Стоял, прикрыв глаза и раздувая ноздри. Долго стоял. Так, что Джону сделалось страшно — в полумраке, кое-как разболтанном только луной и фонариком, казалось, будто детектив готов вот-вот разрыдаться, да не выходит. Он же почти не человек. У него вообще, быть может, слёзных каналов-то и нет... А он пытается.  
\- Вероятней всего, - вынес наконец вердикт, прекратив пугать своего блоггера выражением лица. - Сейчас мы домой, а через два часа поезд в Далвич. Там живет любовница.  
\- Но...  
\- Ты мне нужен, Джон.  
Да, кстати. Психолог в университете утверждал, что любая пара друзей представляет идеальную модель из ведущего и ведомого, или, если быть более точным, из поработителя и порабощённого. А Джон не верил. Но ведь эти чёртовы психологи всегда правы, ага?  
***  
Под мерный перестук колес Джон задремал, успел увидеть коротенький кошмар-зарисовочку (впрочем, ничем фатальным закончиться не успевший), а проснулся вполне ожидаемо — от тычка под ребра. Социопаты, они такие социопаты...  
Девчонка, Айрис, была худа. Точь-в-точь спица, обряженная в коротенькие шортики и непомерно длинный джемпер какой-то мышиной расцветки. Она привалилась к косяку входной двери, скрестив тощие ножки, сложила ручки на куцей грудке и в квартиру не пригласила.  
\- Анни мертва, и если вы не из полиции, то я не хочу вас видеть. Никого не хочу видеть! - зарёванным голосом сообщила девчонка.  
\- Как давно вы снова подсели? - поинтересовался Шерлок, без лишней застенчивости протискиваясь в узкий коридорчик. - По всей видимости, это случилось ещё до смерти мисс Сандерс? Ну! Отвечайте! Да, и где вы храните наркотики?  
\- Что вы себе?!.  
\- Шерлок...  
\- И ты ошиблась, детка, мы как раз из полиции, - продолжил Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало, элегантно взмахивая спёртым у Лестрада удостоверением. Джон проскользнул в квартиру следом, тут же захлопнул дверь — во избежание любопытных старушек и недоразумений.  
\- О.  
\- Но, радуйся, мы не из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Мы пришли всего лишь задать несколько вопросов. И если будешь умницей, то из наркоконтроля к тебе не придут. Пока что, по крайней мере.  
Айрис ожидаемо разрыдалась, убегая в комнату. По всей видимости, гостиную.  
\- Дура, - констатировал детектив, невозмутимо пройдя следом. Бухнулся в протёртое кресло, задал вопрос потолку:  
\- И как такая умная женщина могла клюнуть на такую посредственность?  
Джон — и потолок, - не нашлись, что ответить. Айрис размазывала по щекам тушь, комочком сжавшись на диванчике, затёртом подстать креслу.  
\- Анни любила меня... И она... она...  
\- Да-да. Разумеется, простите моего друга. Он всегда несколько... резок, - забормотал Джон, неловко присаживаясь рядом с девушкой. - Быть может, принести вам воды?  
\- Всего два вопроса, Айрис, после этого Джон принесёт вам воды, а я осмотрюсь в квартире. А потом мы уйдем. Договорились?  
\- А...ага! - старательный кивок и злобный взгляд — от Джона к Шерлоку, и обратно.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Итак, первый вопрос: когда вы сорвались?  
\- Причем здесь?..  
\- Отвечай!  
\- Че-четыре дня назад! Я немного! Я только чуть-чуть! Понимаете, Анни, она... она...  
\- Что — она?  
\- Она пришла домой... ну, не в себе. Я думала, у неё опять на работе проблемы. Но у неё если на работе, то она приходит злая, и её некоторое время лучше просто не трогать. Ну я и не трогаю, сижу себе в комнате. А она сама ко мне заходит, смотрит на меня странно и говорит — вот как вы сейчас: «И что я могла найти в такой посредственности?». И уходит. И тогда я вещи собрала и съехала. Ну, я ж у неё жила. А сейчас вот сюда вернулась.  
\- И она вас не остановила? И не спросила, куда вы собрались? - поразился Джон, тут же получив в награду насмешливый взгляд детектива.  
\- Она потом звонила. Но я не ответила. Я.. это... ну, вы понимаете.  
\- Вы были под кайфом, - безжалостно закончил за девчонку Шерлок. Так безжалостно, ка может, наверно, только бывший наркоман, вдруг подумал Джон. А потом, уже со страхом, подумал, что «бывших наркоманов» не бывает, и на диване сидит тому живое подтверждение.  
\- Д-да.  
\- Ясно. Значит, четыре дня назад, - пробормотал Шерлок, подскакивая. Возбуждённо заметался по тесной гостиной. - Отлично. Пока сходится. До этого вы замечали за мисс Сандерс какие-нибудь странности? Она стала приходить домой позже или часто грубила вам?  
\- Нет. Ничего не было. Я просто... не ожидала, понимаете?!  
\- Понимаем. И второй вопрос: что вы знаете про её работу?  
\- Она почти ничего не рассказывала. Она ведь подписку давала, её бы уволили... Знаю, что в психушке работала. Какая-то новая методика лечения. Вот, недавно начали... В газетах вроде писали. А так — больше ничего.  
\- Ясно. Методика, значит... Ме-то-ди-ка... Джон!  
\- Да? - кстати, если так резко вскрикивать, то особо впечатлительные окружающие начнут заикаться...  
\- Налей ей воды. Я осмотрюсь, и поедем.  
Джон покорно сходил на кухню (которая оказалась зрелищем не для кисейных барышень - похлеще их собственной с Шерлоком на Бейкер-стрит), с трудом отыскал чистый стакан, наполнил водой. Он совершенно не понимал, что хочет найти здесь Шерлок. И что он сумеет найти. Типичная квартирка не слишком активной наркоманки. Пыльно, серо, бедно. Не до крайности, когда из дома выносят последние диваны, а потом пытаются отодрать паркет, но чувствуется — когда-то здесь было гораздо больше мебели. Да, некстати эта Сандерс руки-то на себя наложила. Могла бы и вытянуть... Шерлоку всё же повезло с братом.  
В общем, девчонка успокоилась, шальной детектив, со рвением служебной овчарки обнюхавший все комнаты и кухню, — тоже. По крайней мере, попрощаться с Айрис ему удалось почти в рамках приличий, а Джону почти не было стыдно.  
На улице сеял мелкий дождик, в кармане у Шерлока — Джон откуда-то знал, - лежал пакетик белого порошка, а на щеках цвёл нехарактерный для бледного Холмса румянец.  
\- Шерлок, отдай мне наркотик.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я и не собирался его использовать. Я забрал наркотик исходя из того чувства, которое принято называть человеколюбием. К тому же мне нужно кое-что проверить.  
\- Я знаю. Но мне не нравится то, что с тобой происходит. Так что ты всё равно отдай.  
\- А что со мной происходит?  
Серое небо начиналось аккурат над чёрной кудрявой головой и уходило выше, исчезало в дожде.

Румянец разъяснился — Шерлок подхватил простуду. Сам он, правда, заметил это прискорбное изменение в состоянии своего здоровья последним. У него слезились глаза, текло из носа, очевидно, болела голова, потому что он постоянно морщился, — но его собственное состояние для детектива было не очевидным. По крайней мере, он страшно изумился и оскорбился, когда Джон молча протянул ему градусник.  
\- Джон! - воскликнул детектив. - Не делай из меня сопливого младенца!  
\- Сопливым младенцам, Шерлок, температуру измеряют несколько иначе. И тебе бы это вряд ли понравилось.  
\- Я знаю, как измеряют температуру младенцам, - буркнул единственный в мире, отворачиваясь к стене, но градусник всё же принимая.  
И даже сунул подмышку. И, пока Джон мыл посуду, заваривал чай и искал в холодильнике что-нибудь мясное и при этом съедобное, а не как обычно — пальцы в маслёнке, - спиртовой столбик добежал до отметки в тридцать восемь и пять. Съедобного Джон не нашёл, с грустью поглядел на столбик и щеки детектива, молча собрался и ушёл в магазин.  
***  
...Вот, скажем, Джон — человек из разряда «внезапно, некстати, но без него — никак». Есть люди, которые «не видно, не слышно» и «что вам угодно?». Такова, например, Молли. Про нее сложно вообще что-нибудь сказать. Иногда мажет губы помадой, иногда натягивает глупые тряпки, но вообще — исправно поставляет кофе и свежие головы. Есть другой тип - «человек-недоразумение», «человек-пупок». Без него тоже нельзя обойтись, но чаще всего эта невозможность вызывает досаду, а не благодарность. Это Лестред. Ну и есть «вечные раздражители». Естественно, Салли и Андерсон. Куда уж без них.  
А вообще, большая часть людей не заслуживает даже классифицирования.  
Но эти двое... О, это будет интеллектуальный оргазм - когда всё разъяснится! На салфетке нацарапан шифр. Даже не один, если уж на то пошло. В процессе написания послания женщина непринуждённо сменила принцип шифрования как минимум пять раз. Ни один из способов гениальному Шерлоку Холмсу не известен. Это пока. Да, кстати, салфетка и есть источник раздражающего запаха. Носить её в кармане было неосторожностью, теперь пальто провоняло насквозь. Нужно бы исследовать её на предмет... психоделики... наркотики... И тот пакетик, который конфисковал Джон, тоже. После Ярда заскочить в Бартс...  
Но по порядку!  
Что мы имеем? У женщины две проблемы: любовница (но мы решили, что до последнего момента эта проблема женщину волновала мало и никак не могла послужить поводом к суициду) и нечто раздражающее на работе. С любовницей, кстати, категорическая нестыковка. Возможно, девчонка хороша в постели или относится к сексуально привлекательным объектам? Быть может, эти мослы особенно притягательны и вызывают активное половое влечение? Спросить у Джона. Но, в конце концов, не мозги же?  
Новая методика, сказала любовница. И - Capio Nightingale. Замечательное место. Там, понимаете ли, «комфортабельные номера с удобствами», «опытные специалисты, помогающие адаптации молодых людей в социуме», «светло и просторно», ощущение «покоя и защищённости»*. У одной тамошней крысы, помнится, была весьма комфортная привычка называть любого пациента «мой дружок». У неё, понимаете ли, когда-то был мужчина, который так её называл, но ушёл. Она-то думала, что из-за подруги, но на самом деле, конечно, из-за её неопрятной привычки забывать воспользоваться дезодорантом и других раздражающих мелочей. Это не считая её интеллектуальной неполноценности. Так и вот. Лежишь себе на койке, хочешь блевать или умереть (и не скучно-то ни капли!), а она подойдет, лапкой своей мазнет по плечу и этак проворкует: «Потерпи, мой дружок, скоро станет легче». И к двум основным желаниям добавляется третье — придушить крысу. Интересно, она ещё работает?  
Было бы замечательно, если бы работала... Уж она бы рассказала про «новую методику». И про то, насколько «методика» способствует доведению до самоубийств.  
Итак, следует узнать: не увлекалась ли покойная криптографией, и если да, то с кем делила увлечение; что за экспериментальная методика, о которой в интернете туманно выражаются как о «новаторской»; но самое главное — осмотреть рабочий кабинет и квартиру.  
Разъяснять вопросы насчёт ссор с коллегами и последних, видевших эту Анну живой, принадлежности столового серебра, стола и скатерти, способа их транспортировки в заброшенный особняк, мест покупки одежды и близких родственников предоставим Лестраду. Это он у нас дока и мастер по части собирания ненужных малозначительных подробностей. Ещё бы кофе приносил...  
С мужчиной и проще, и сложней одновременно. В этой занимательной паре он пассивен. В сущности, мы мало что про него знаем. Математик. По всей видимости, неплохой, если сумел заинтересовать женщину, свободно оперирующую неизвестными науке (в лице Шерлока Холмса) шифрами. По крайней мере, как сексуальный объект он её точно не привлекал. Неряшлив в одежде, невнимателен, не слишком хорошие манеры (например, во время последнего своего ужина он воспользовался только вилкой, хотя ел, как мы видим, этот пошлый «Цезарь»). Достаточно обеспечен, на первый взгляд здоров (хотя здесь подождем отчёта патологоанатома), никаких сердечных драм. Возможно, он всего лишь откликнулся на призыв. Возможно, Анна стала его демоном...  
Что она, этот демон, могла предложить?  
Под сердцем заныло в томительном предчувствии.  
\- Джон!  
Квартира молчала.  
\- Джон, мне срочно нужен телефон!  
Молчание квартиры сделалось презрительным — миссис Хадсон тоже куда-то запропастилась. Возможно, убежала на свидание к этому своему престарелому игроку в бридж. Да, вероятно, поскольку сердце квартирной хозяйки будет разбито ещё только через две недели, когда игрок ожидаемо не попадет на Бермудский кубок, проиграется по-крупному и начнёт показывать норов. И почему Джон не позволяет рассказать ей сразу? Если бы она знала, то могла бы не тратить эти две недели попусту. Черт бы побрал сантименты.  
\- Джон! - дал доктору последний шанс оказаться дома Шерлок.  
Ах, да, Уотсон вроде бы отправился в магазин. Совершенно никакой утонченности - Джон думает прежде всего и только о своём желудке. В сущности, самая неприятная человеческая черта.  
Пришло вставать самому - телефон остался в кармане пальто. «Джон, прекращай ругаться с кассовыми аппаратами. ШХ». И тут же, без перерыва: «Или я уеду без тебя. ШХ». Можно было даже не накидывать халат — всё равно как раз сейчас лучшее время наведаться в Скотланд-Ярд.  
… А за спиной стояла Анна Б. Сандерс и улыбалась. Глаза у нее при этом были закрыты.  
Шерлок вздрогнул.  
В следующее мгновение обнаружил себя на улице, как был — в брюках и халате, с пальто и телефоном в руках. Руки эти — Шерлок отметил автоматически, - мелко тряслись, что могло бы означать хронический алкоголизм, если бы сочеталось с характерным рисунком расширенных вен, или невроз, если бы в анамнезе присутствовали психотравмирующие факторы. Но в данном конкретном случае это означало панику.  
\- Я болен, - сказал себе Шерлок. - У меня повышенная температура тела и признаки интоксикации. В отдельных случаях острые респираторные заболевания сопровождаются галлюцинациями и бредом, фантомными звуками.  
Звучало убедительно. Только заставить себя возвратиться в пустой дом не получилось. Поэтому дождь продолжал сеять, а детектив накинул пальто и попросил у проходившего мимо мужчины сорока пяти - сорока семи лет, заядлого курильщика, бросить курить не пытающегося из принципа, завсегдатая кафе «Speedy's», любителя мелких собачек и модельного спорта, сигарету. Тот угостил, потому что пару раз видела Шерлока в кафе, знаком с миссис Хадсон (но не близко) и имеет смутные планы на её счёт. Всё-таки удивительно, что даже прекращение детородного периода не отвращает людей от этих глупых бесцельных телодвижений.  
К приходу Джона Шерлок уже выкурил сигарету, полностью овладел собой и привёл в порядок выражение лица. Но в дом всё равно не возвратился.  
\- Мы едем в Скотланд-Ярд! Немедленно! - сообщил он гружёному бессмысленной снедью другу. - Оставляй пакеты, и побежали.  
Джон замер, сдвинув брови. Это означало неодобрение и недоверие. Потом лобные мышцы расслабились, зато собрались морщинки у глаз.  
\- Скотланд-Ярд подождёт, - спокойно возразил доктор. - Во-первых, у тебя жар. За время, пока я, как ты изволил выразиться, «ругался с кассовыми аппаратами», температура ещё поднялась. Это видно по расширенным капиллярам твоих глаз и гриппозной гиперемии лица. Во-вторых, поездку в Скотланд-Ярд ты придумал минуты три назад, очевидно, уже на улице, поскольку стоишь здесь в брюках, халате, ботинках и пальто, но без шарфа. Следовательно, случилось нечто, что заставило тебя выскочить из дома внезапно, прихватив только пальто, и не позволяющее тебе возвратиться назад, а вместо этого - придумывать предлог, чтобы и не возвращаться. И довольно глупый предлог, я бы сказал. И, пожалуй, это страх, потому что вышедшие из под контроля результат эксперимента в твоём исполнении выглядят несколько иначе, и я нигде не вижу пожарных машин, а звонок из Ярда вряд ли заставил бы тебя бежать сломя голову. Прибавим сюда запах табака... Ты курил. Да, остается страх. И мы с тобой оба знаем, что серьёзно напугать тебя могла только вещь, совершенно не поддающаяся рациональному объяснению. А вот теперь я спрашиваю уже официально: Шерлок, что с тобой происходит?  
Впервые в своей жизни великий сыщик ощутил в полной мере значение идиоматического выражения «язык проглотить». Подавился изумлением напополам с суеверным ужасом.  
\- Джон, а что происходит с тобой?!


	4. Chapter 4

Рисунок лицевых мышц Джона, обозначающий удивление, бегло сложился и распался в хаос смятения. Съехались и разъехались брови. Губы поджались. Залегли морщинки от крыльев носа. На этом, к счастью, метаморфозы завершились.  
\- Со мной всё отлично, Шерлок. Идём в дом. Или захотел слечь с пневмонией?  
\- Я схожу с ума. На самом деле схожу, - обречённо констатировал детектив.  
\- Возможно. Но гораздо вероятней, что ты давненько не подхватывал обычный грипп и уже позабыл, какое это несравненное удовольствие - болеть. Судьба, понимаешь ли, долго не давала тебе такого щелчка по носу, чтобы ты разом ощутил себя в шкуре среднестатистического англичанина и перестал выделываться, и вот, решила исправить оплошность...  
Анна Б. Сандерс куда-то скрылась, но незримой тенью витала над Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. В зеркалах кто-то сосредоточенно и беспрестанно умирал, но Шерлок решил не обращать внимание. Он действительно позабыл, каково это — болеть гриппом. Может, так и должно быть.  
\- … Поэтому сейчас ты ляжешь в кровать, возьмёшь пачку бумажных платков, грелку и целый день, а то и два, будешь старательно болеть.  
\- Джон, позвони Лестраду.  
\- Уймись. Кровать, горячий чай и две таблетки ибупрофена.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джон. Позвони и узнай, снились ли ему ночью кошмары.  
С полминуты Джон разглядывал своего соседа по квартире с вниманием энтомолога, пересчитывающего конечности у сороконожки.  
\- Давно начались галлюцинации?  
\- Ночью. Перед тем, как я вытащил тебя из постели и повез в тот дом. Я мог бы съездить один, но мне было... не по себе.  
\- Паническая атака. Да, я так и подумал.  
\- А тебе снился кошмар об Афганистане.  
\- Разумеется. Приляг пока у себя.  
\- Не закрывай дверь.  
\- Ого...  
За зеркалами всё было по-прежнему. Хорошо хоть, зеркала всегда молчат. Вот если бы они стенали и вопили, жизнь сделалась бы непереносимой.  
\- Нет, инспектор, - говорил Джон в трубку. - Шерлок слегка приболел... Нет, разумеется, он будет жить. Когда я говорил «слегка», я имел ввиду именно «слегка», а не как обычно с Шерлоком. Грипп. Так что сегодня он посидит дома. Да, представьте. Да, чудеса. Сами-то вы как? Нормально себя чувствуете? У вас утомлённый голос, плохо спалось? А, простите. Да, я сам уже отвык от такой роскоши, как восемь часов беспрерывного сна. Да, он будет благодарен. В отделе больше никто не подцепил грипп? Да-да, я пью витамины. Спасибо.  
Джон умолк. Разговор завершился. Прошуршали шаги. Внизу хлопнула дверь. Проехал за окном автомобиль. По подоконнику дребезжало тихо и дробно. Все эти мелкие и незначительные звуки — снежинки, из которых сложится лавина, которая погребет под собой Шерлока Холмса, которому останется только тихо помереть, про которого вспомнит только Джон, и то только потому, что внезапно сумеет отхватить восемь часов беспрерывного сна.  
\- Непохоже на наркотик, правда? - Джон принёс с собой часть шорохов и разметал их по комнате. - Никто не страдает видениями, ни у кого не было кошмаров и никто не подхватил грипп.  
\- Избирательность действия? Интересно, каков принцип. Что у нас с тобой общего? Что было общего у Сандерс и Карнелла?  
\- Ты у нас гений. Я так, с боку припёка... Сейчас принесу таблетки.  
Мышцы превратились в кисель. Когда они успели так разбухнуть, что бедные кости не держат их раскисшего веса?  
У Джона пискнул телефон - пожал плечами и вышел.  
***  
«Что с ним?МХ»  
«Сходит с ума. Я — за компанию. ДУ»  
«То есть всё нормально?МХ»  
«Можно и так сказать. ДУ»  
***  
… Салфетка. Салфетка - плесень — наркотик. Раз-два-три... Это... Это... Не избирательное действие. Просто эта дрянь на салфетке. Но мы об этом никому не скажем. Потому что Майкрофт организует мигом... что-нибудь вроде «Capio Nightingale», но посолидней, учитывая... скажем, учитывая всё, что со времён «Capio Nightingale» произошло. Как она оказалась на салфетке? Что означают шифры? Причем здесь математик? Почему Анна Б. Сандерс подмигивает из-под таблицы Менделеева? Почему подрагивают шторы? Почему и причём здесь шторы?  
Джон возвратился минут через десять, без таблеток и задумчивый.  
\- Знаешь, я, кажется, понимаю, почему они наглотались таблеток. Там в душе сидит Джоши. Из Афганистана. Две тысячи пятый. Как был — с простреленной черепушкой.  
И вот тут с Шерлоком случился катарсис. Катарсис был яркий и бьющий поддых, как и полагается катарсису. Целое долгое долго Шерлоку казалось, что каждая его недодуманная мысль дёргается в воздухе как выброшенная на берег рыбина, а додуманные осыпаются на пол с мокрыми шлепками. Воздух притом звенит тонко и мерно, как стекляшки на нитках, которые люди навешивают на окна.  
\- Нет. Это неправильный вариант.  
\- Думаешь, не поэтому? А почему тогда?  
Он наконец понял. Призраки — это призраки. Люди — это люди. Тут нельзя смешивать. А жить — можно.  
\- Это ты мне ответь.  
Джон сделал метаморфозу лицом, прищелкнул пальцем.  
\- Знаешь, мне очень хочется попросить тебя не оскорблять мой интеллект. Смешно?  
\- Нет, - подумав, ответил Шерлок.  
Еще подумал и добавил:  
\- Немного. Не очень.  
\- Она была аккуратно и опрятно одета, макияж на её лице не выглядел небрежным или торопливым. У нее не дожали руки, на пальцах виден свежий маникюр. Не особенно разбираюсь в женских привычках, но очень похоже на то, что незадолго до смерти, за день или два, она посещала косметический салон. Наверняка она записана на определенный день и просто еженедельно посещала салон в одно и то же время. Если Лестрад даст себе труд допросить косметолога, то тот подтвердит, что не заметил в поведении женщины особых изменений. Это означает, что она не испытывала никакого душевного волнения от мысли о том, что вскоре сделает. Кстати, уход подруги тоже никак не сказался на её внешнем виде. Теперь он. Небрежен, но не более того, каким был раньше. В последний день жизни он читал лекции студентам, а к ней явился после занятий. Возможно даже, опоздал, но не потому, что не хотел идти или колебался, а просто не придавал особого значения происходящему. Небрежный человек перед самоубийством обычно наряжается в лучшее, человек аккуратный в душевном волнении, напротив, может запустить себя. Итак, ни он, ни она не испытывали никаких эмоций от близости смерти. Что им какие-то призраки? Холодные умы, принявшие единственно верное решение...  
\- Браво, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок и с удивлением отметил, что не слышит в собственном голосе привычной издевки.  
Повисло молчание.  
Джон опустился на кровать и сидел, с безразличной сосредоточенностью разглядывая свои пальцы.  
\- Забавно. Похоже, раньше я просто не знал, куда смотреть, - сказал наконец Уотсон.  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- Что на той салфетке?  
\- Я пока не сумел разгадать шифры, но гораздо больше меня интересует происхождение плесневого запаха. Я все же думаю, что это наркотик.  
\- Да, это многое объясняло бы.  
\- И нужно найти связь между математиком и психиатром.  
\- Возможно, будут еще самоубийства...  
Снова помолчали.  
\- Но что нам делать с галлюцинациями? Я... я чуть не грохнулся в обморок, когда зашёл в душевую, а там Джоши. Реальный, хоть пальцем в него тыкай.  
\- Ничего не делать. Просто принять, - пожал плечами Шерлок и смело встретился взглядом Анной Б. Сандерс. Та улыбнулась и чуть заметно кивнула. - Ты ведь не хочешь в психиатрическую клинику?  
\- Предлагаешь жить в «доме с привидениями»? Впрочем, альтернатива понятна. Нам с тобой — комнаты с мягкими стенами, а им — дельце не по зубам. Одного Лестрада достаточно, чтобы загубить расследование на корню. Мда... Мало мне одного тебя было...  
\- Ты мог не соглашаться.  
\- Да. Пожалуй...  
Призраки тихо шуршали, сбиваясь в гирлянды под потолком. Там уже собрались Кепка Таксиста, Набор чайничков Су Лин Яо, парочка Алюминиевых Костылей, Розовый Телефон и связка Чёрных Лотосов. Джон покачал головой. Он тоже их видел. Он их присутствие не одобрял.  
***  
\- Неужто целый день без фрика? Вау, вот это подарок судьбы!  
\- В прошлом месяце, Салли, вы получили кругленькую сумму премией. Вам дали её, поскольку вы числитесь в отделе с самым высоким показателем раскрываемости по Лондону. Но, сдается мне, раскрываемость эта складывается далеко не из ваших с Андерсоном ночных развлечений.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Нет. Ничего. Забудьте.  
С досадой Лестрад подумал: если бы еще поднапрячься, можно было бы разом понять, что связывает мать-одиночку с Вернон-роуд и скромную офисную работницу с Ромфорд, при чём здесь месячный младенец и три собаки породы «ретривер»; довести до конца подозрения о взаимообусловленности синяков под глазами сержанта Доннован и кофейного пятна на брюках Андерсона; догадаться, почему третий день жена суха и лаконична в разговорах... Но поднапрячься не выходило, только постоянно и неотвязно тревожило ощущение упущенной возможности увидеть и понять больше, чем было возможно прежде.  
Инспектор Лестрад терзался беспричинным недовольством ограниченности собственного познания.  
***  
Спустя час после таблетки ибупрофена, получаса пустых розысков в интернете и пятнадцати минут общения с потолком Шерлок подскочил с кровати, зная, что лучше умрёт, чем в ней задержится еще хотя бы на пять минут. Представьте себе, что вы заперты в банке. Стеклянной. Крепкой такой банке. Вы пробуете пробить прозрачную стену кулаками, потом — прошибить головой, после царапаете ногтями и пытаетесь грызть зубами. Разумеется, бессмысленно. Наконец, вы отчаиваетесь и соглашаетесь жить в банке. Постепенно банка начинает казаться вам удобной и приятной... И вдруг к вам подкидывают ещё одного такого же (ну или похуже, но не суть важно). Как вы отнесетесь? Вот и Шерлок не знал — как.  
Джон сидел в гостиной, подперев подбородок кулаком, и читал «Гениальность и помешательство» Ломброзо.  
\- Знаешь, в чём-то он, конечно, прав, но вот в целом — скучно и очень уж напоминает средневековые схоластические попытки приспособить к отдельным видам животных подходящие случаю пороки. Но, собственно говоря, петух может быть обвинён в тщеславии настолько же справедливо, как и человек с артистическими способностями — в склонности к умопомешательству.  
\- Ломброзо был прав хотя бы в том, что решился исследовать личности преступников. Но да, я вынужден признать его труд весьма устаревшим. Так что бросай его и пошли. Нас ждёт «Capio Nightingale».  
\- Быть может, лучше начать с математика? Я бы предпочел составить о нём более полное впечатление, прежде чем строить гипотезы.  
\- Проще было бы начать одновременно, но, сдается мне, нам лучше сейчас держаться поближе друг к другу.  
Джон кивнул, признавая правоту друга.  
\- Боюсь, у этой Сандерс нас ждут очень уж скоропортящиеся улики...  
Призраки пугливо прыснули во все стороны, когда в дверь зазвонили.  
На пороге неприятно улыбался Майкрофт Холмс, складывая мокрый от дождя зонтик.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Я принёс апельсины, - любезно сообщил мистер Холмс-старший, демонстрируя белый пакет. Судя по очертаниям, апельсинов в пакете было совсем мало, а вот каких-то папок и стопок бумаги — великое множество.  
\- А носовых платков вы случайно не захватили? - ещё более любезно поинтересовался Джон. - А то у Шерлока, знаете ли, закончились.  
Большой Брат приподнял бровь. Кажется, такой ответ показался ему странным. Всюду ходить с зонтом ему странным не кажется, а вот носовые платки в гриппозный период — это да, это удивительно.  
\- Возможно, доктор Уотсон, о платках вы сумеете позаботиться сами. А я, с вашего позволения, поднимусь к Шерлоку.  
«А выпили ли вы какой-нибудь иммуномодулятор? Или у вас марлевая повязка в кармане?» - собирался спросить Джон, ненавязчиво перегородив мистеру Холмсу-старшему дорогу. А потом добавить — интимно и доверительно: «Мы дорожим здоровьем Британского правительства». Короче - всеми силами не допустить старшего брата к младшему. Ибо доктор справедливо подозревал, что в нынешних обстоятельствах ничем хорошим такая встреча не закончится.  
Но Шерлок успел раньше: он внезапно обнаружился на лестнице. В шарфе, намотанном на длинное горло. В халате и с красным носом, встрёпанный. Шерлок Холмс, стоящий на верхних ступеньках лестницы, представлял собой сферический образец идеального больного.  
Голос у него оказался тоже идеальный — каркающий с хрипотой и клокотанием, намекающим на бронхит:  
\- Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Очень мило и трогательно, обязательно сообщи мамуле про апельсины. Которые, кстати говоря, могла завезти и твоя куколка. Но не завезла. Соответственно, ты не столько с апельсинами и инспекцией моего здоровья, сколько с теми вот бумажками о подвигах одного из твоих сотрудников. Очевидно, по делу, о котором сообщали в новостях. Некто «слил» русским важную информацию по Каддафи. То есть, в новостях все было туманно, но эти ваши секреты...тайны мадридского двора, вот честно! Так вот, Майкрофт. У меня для тебя два «нет». Первое — я не возьмусь за дело, поскольку сейчас занят другим. И второе — нет, это не тот сотрудник, которого объявили в розыск. Можете перестать транслировать его фотографию по всем государственным каналам. Наверняка его жене это страшно не нравится. Лучше поищите парня в мусорных контейнерах Стратфорда. Даже, скорее всего, по частям. Могли бы наградить каким-нибудь подобающим случаю идиотским орденом посмертно, кстати. Секреты Её Величества он хранил до последнего. А ваш «крот» - человек с обкусанными ногтями и в галстуке, намекающем на уровень интеллекта, граничащий с дебильностью. Впрочем, он несколько умней своего галстука. Еще у него может быть привычка выстукивать карандашом по столешнице дроби, но это не обязательно. Достаточно?  
Впервые в жизни Джон наблюдал, как Майкрофт Холмс бледнеет. Для рыжих как-то более естественно краснеть, а вот старший Холмс побелел. Джон почти увидел, как кровь отхлынула от его лица и над верхней губой скромного члена правительства выступили капельки пота.  
\- Шерлок... ты в порядке?  
\- Я болен, как ты видишь. Но спасибо, что спросил. А теперь отдай Джону апельсины и уходи. Да, и жаль, что ты не захватил с собой бумажных платков - мои действительно закончились. Вот это был бы подлинный акт милосердия. А то сейчас у меня ощущение, что даже в мозгах сопли.  
То ли язвительность тона, то ли упоминание о соплях стало для Майкрофта последней каплей. Джон даже испугался, что с Правительством приключится удар. Но нет. Оно всего лишь шумно выдохнуло, сделало лицом «ну вы все и хамы!» и ретировалось.  
Джон пожал плечами, запирая дверь. Меланхолично сообщил другу:  
\- Ну, я бы отметил, что раскрыть дельце за две минуты даже для тебя было весьма круто.  
\- Это было скучное дельце. А нас с тобой ждет Capio Nightingale, - проворчал Шерлок голосом хоть и каркающим, но всё же более здоровым, чем при разговоре с братом.  
***  
Клиника оказалась совсем такой, как её помнил Шерлок. Вплоть до цвета стен (почему-то считается, что кремово-желтый должен успокаивать). Разве что замки в дверях кое-где поменяли.  
Кстати, судя по интенсивности нанесения краски, в клинике крепко подворовывает заведующий хозяйственной частью. Неравномерный блеск паркета намекал на ревматизм поломойки. А недели три назад обнаружилось, что беременна несовершеннолетняя пациентка. От одного из докторов.  
Джон вертел головой, мимолетно отмечая:  
\- Они плохо запирают двери подсобок. Санитар отделения для буйных немного злоупотребляет алкоголем, но считает, что держит себя в руках. У охранника нелады со здоровьем, но он этого пока не знает... Может, сказать?  
\- Он тебе всё равно не поверит. Люди тупы. А мы пришли.  
Медсестра на стойке регистрации дежурно улыбалась, несмотря даже на проблемы с сыном.  
\- Что вам угодно?  
\- Мы хотели бы попасть на приём, - делано смущаясь, полушепотом ответил Джон. - Мой друг когда-то уже лечился в вашей клинике, а теперь вновь испытывает некоторые.... трудности... понимаете?  
Медсестра окинула Шерлока (вставшего вполоборота к стойке с видом независимым и непричастным к окружающей обстановке) скользким взглядом, кивнула:  
\- Обычно я помню наших клиентов в лицо, но я работаю здесь всего год. Поэтому я буду благодарна, если вы назовете имя друга и его лечащего врача.  
\- Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, - отрывисто бросил Шерлок через плечо (тоном, который медсестра вполне могла бы принять за смущение, но Джон-то видел, что детектив просто скучает и раздражён). - Врачей было двое — Анна Бриттани Сандерс (она только начинала лечение, поэтому её имя могли не внести в карту) и Элизабет Мэллис Коррел. Если возможно, я бы хотел попасть на приём к кому-то из них.  
Небольшая заминка. Закушенная губа. Признаки смущения и неудобства.  
\- По некоторым причинам мисс Сандерс у нас больше не работает...  
Да-да, мы в курсе — уволилась путём совершения самоубийства. Способ расторжения трудового контракта, особенно популярный в Китайской народной республике и Северной Корее.  
\- ...Но сегодня свободна мисс Коррел. Вы ведь желаете попасть на приём как можно скорее?  
\- Да. Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
\- Через полчаса вас устроит?  
Шерлок едва заметно кивает.  
\- Разумеется... Простите, а где мы можем подождать?

Стратегически комната ожидания располагалась очень невыгодно — для персонала. Комната была сквозная, и всего лишь фойе слева отделяло её от общей ординаторской и кабинетов отдельных докторов, справа же располагались дверь, ведущая в зал встреч с родственниками и на лестницу в стационарное отделение. К тому же, чтобы добраться до нее, пришлось идти через весь длинный коридор.  
\- Тебя, конечно, держали не на первом, а на втором этаже, тем не менее, не нравится тебе именно здесь, - бормотал под нос сам себе Джон. - Где-то здесь...  
\- Кабинет Корелл в самом конце коридора, а по лестнице меня таскали два раза в неделю. На встречу с Майкрофтом.  
\- Представляю. Руки санитаров на плечах, два обыска — до и после свидания?  
\- Да. Тут нет специальной больничной формы одежды, разрешено ходить в привычной домашней — для комфорта, так сказать. Множество карманов... Так. У нас двадцать три минуты. Скверно, что кабинет Сандерс в стационарном блоке.  
На счастье, час был неприёмный. Комната ожидания молчала, в зале встреч гулял ветер из распахнутого окна, носились запахи дождя и, почему-то, хлорамина. Под потолком опять болтались Чёрные Лотосы, но уже привычно болтались, поэтому Шерлок огляделся, раздувая ноздри, как гончая в предвкушении охоты.  
\- Так, слушай. Я сейчас открою замок в отделение. Прикинусь пациентом. Дойду до кабинета Сандерс. Вскрою замок. Наберу твой номер, ты пойдешь следом, - посыпал рублеными фразами детектив, сноровисто сбрасывая пальто. - Там — по ситуации.  
Остался в рубашке. Закатал рукава выше локтей. Скинул ботинки, немного ослабил ремень брюк, отчего те запузырились у коленей, выпростал рубашку, расстегнул две верхние пуговицы и две нижние. Ссутулился, безвольно свесил руки вдоль тела. Спрятал пронзительность взгляда под туманно приспущенными веками. Рот при этом непостижимым образом тоже сделался безвольным.  
\- Ну? Как?  
\- Ну... я бы сказал, на пять кубиков нитрозепама*...  
\- Ты должен будешь выглядеть так же. Готовься, - кивнул напоследок и приволакивающей походкой поплелся к лестнице.  
Отсутствовал он уже целых четыре минуты и пятнадцать секунд, когда Джон уже скинул куртку, свитер, запихнул всю одежду в проем между стеной и спинкой кресла, оставшись в футболке и джинсах.  
И когда в одном из удобных мягких кресел разлёгся Джоши, поливая обивку алой свежей кровью. Джон закусил губу, давя вопль на корню и припоминая совет просто смириться. Не особо получалось. Нужно было бы подойти и потрогать руками, ощущая (конечно же ощущая!) под пальцами пустоту. Не сумел.  
По уважительным причинам.  
На шестой минуте телефон завибрировал.  
Без приключений добравшись до кабинета - дежурная медсестра лениво мазнула взглядом по фальшивому пациенту, но она работала третий день и пока что не всех знала в лицо, - Джон обнаружил детектива, колдующего над кодовым замком сейфа.  
\- Чувствуешь?  
В воздухе проступил отдалённый привкус знакомого запаха, но не более того.  
\- Слабо. Да, а последняя там шестёрка...  
\- А. Да. Спасибо, - дверца сейфа с покорным клацаньем распахнулась.  
Синяя папка. Запах загустел, перемешиваясь с вонью медикаментов в ядовитую до слёз смесь. Шерлок чихнул, хлюпнул носом. Папка упрямилась, упиралась, не желая лезть под рубашку. Покойный Джоши теперь сидел в кресле покойной Сандерс.  
\- Шерлок, - сдавленно пробормотал Уотсон. - Мне страшно.  
Детектив склонил голову набок, прищурился оценивающе. Вздохнул обречённо.  
Шепнул:  
\- Четырнадцать минут...  
И внезапно схватил своего доктора в охапку. Обнимать Шерлок не умел. Наверно, это не входило в курс наук для подрастающего гения, а ненаучные знания юного Холмса не привлекали. Он просто притиснул Джона к груди, мешая дышать, сжал до хруста в ребрах и так застыл. Сердце его притом билось часто и резко.  
\- Тринадцать минут, - отстранился. - Полегчало?  
Джон пугливо обернулся — Джоши исчез.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Бери бумаги со стола, и идём. Да, кстати, ты заметил? Сандерс и Коррел подруги. Бывшие.  
***  
Замуж «крыса» так и не вышла. Это сказалось на ней фатальным образом — располнела и обрюзгла. Не поумнела, как смутно опасался Шерлок.  
Заулыбалась, приглашая клиентов присаживаться. Благосклонно кивнула:  
\- Шерлок? Помню-помню... Вы были очень милым молодым человеком.  
\- Особенно когда назвал вас ушастой крысой, да, - в тон ей улыбнулся Шерлок.  
\- Я помню вашу ситуацию и, разумеется, обиды не держу. У вас был непростой период, - улыбка поблекла тона на два.  
\- А у вас непростой период сейчас, - заметил Джон. - У вас уже три или четыре года не было секса, проблемы с яичниками, натянутые отношения с коллегами.  
\- Чт.... Это ваш друг, Шерлок? - растерялась докторша настолько, что забыла держать улыбку.  
По крайней мере, от Коррел плесенью не тянуло. Шерлок расслабленно отстукал по подлокотнику кресла «держитесь от меня подальше» - морзянкой.  
\- Да, это мой друг, Джон Ватсон. А вот ваша подруга покончила с собой, и теперь у вас подруг нет совсем. Вы поссорились дней за пять до её смерти, ведь так?  
Через пятнадцать минут доктор Коррел тихо всхлипывала, уткнувшись носом в свои бумаги. Сложно сказать, что конкретно расстроило её до такой степени — упоминание о скором увольнении (поскольку держали её исключительно по настоятельной протекции Анны Сандерс) или необходимость в подробностях вспомнить последние дни общения с подругой. Тем не менее, вещи она рассказала занимательные. Например, Анна Сандерс участвовала в секретных правительственных разработках («липа» - скорее, некто разрабатывал её саму). Скрытничала в последний месяц жизни. Перестала приглашать в свой кабинет, сама при этом из него почти не выходила. Часто пропускала обеды. В конце концов обозвала Элизабет посредственностью и прилипалой, а Элизабет не удержалась и обозвала Анну шлюхой и проституткой (на этом трагическом моменте доктор всхлипнула особенно душераздирающе, а Джон подивился, до какой степени окружающие люди — идиоты).  
Тем не менее, любовь к ближним велела быть снисходительней, поэтому Уотсон сжалился:  
\- Вы подозреваете, что виноваты в смерти подруги. Так вот, это бред. Из-за вас она бы не стала убивать себя. В последнее время вы не вызывали у неё никаких положительных эмоций, поэтому разрыв с вами она восприняла с облегчением. Так что живите спокойно.  
В кэбе Шерлок листал добытые документы, мурлыча от удовольствия. Джон скучал, глядя в окно и от скуки обдумывая, на кой ляд той женщине с собакой понадобилось жить с мужем, которому она всё равно изменяет, и который её периодически поколачивает. Потом — о девушке в наушниках, недавно научившейся кататься на роликах... После — о странном своем самочувствии, но эта мысль упорно не хотела думаться и всё время ускользала.  
\- Ну, самое главное мне теперь ясно, - широко улыбнулся детектив, отрываясь от бумаг.  
\- И что же?  
\- Кто-то наконец озаботился не дать моим мозгам сгнить окончательно! Едем к математику!


	6. Chapter 6

Королевский колледж грозовел на фоне нескончаемо-серого неба. Дождь наконец истощился, но общая промозглость погоды не поумерилась. На площадке перед колледжем (очевидно, в связи с погодой) было пустынно, не считая парочки неудачников с отрицательным баллом по последнему экзамену. Эти нервно затягивались, отвернувшись от ветра и сгорбившись над сигаретами, размахивали руками и тряслись от холода.  
Шерлока они раздражали. Они были предсказуемы и понятны вплоть до детской ветрянки и тёплых маминых свитеров, а мозги их представляли собой ровные поля непочатой интеллектуальной целомудренности, не осквернённой даже тенями мыслей. В принципе, таких следовало бы отчислять раньше, не тратя драгоценные два года, которые те могли бы посвятить скучным, но полезным для общества делам. Ведь они могли бы мыть полы и посуду, прочищать канализацию и чинить камины...  
Впрочем, в самом здании приятней не стало. Здесь таких образчиков обнаружились десятки (если не сотни). Будь Шерлок патриотом, у него бы защемило сердце от осознания того, сколькие места в армии и сельском хозяйстве окажутся незанятыми только потому, что кто-то принял таких идиотов в университет.  
Но он не был патриотом. Поэтому у него только заломило в висках от шума и лезущих в голову подробностей чужих потных жизней. Отвратительных подробностей. Про утренний секс и его отсутствие, про дырки в зубах, про прыщи и поллюции... Сквозь толпу он продирался с ожесточением, вздрагивая от омерзения, если приходилось касаться кого-то из образчиков, почти задыхаясь, почти желая развернуться и бежать. Или, быть может, закричать. Рассказать им, что они собой представляют на самом деле.  
\- Шерлок? С тобой всё в порядке?  
Джон. Человек, у которого нет за душой грязных тайн серьёзней съеденного без спроса варенья и первых юношеских поцелуев с какой-нибудь местной примой на заднем крыльце школы. Определённо, со временем начинаешь ценить таких друзей...  
«Нет, Джон, у меня не всё в порядке, - захотел заорать ему в лицо Шерлок. - Мне отвратительно и страшно находиться здесь, среди толп этих горластых идиотов! Я вообще не могу понять, как может существовать мир, в котором особи озабочены исключительно проблемами секса и прыщей!»  
Но не заорал.  
Джон успокаивающе тронул его за локоть.  
\- Хорошо хоть, панические атаки и приступы истерики у нас с тобой разнесены во времени, да?  
\- Да, - выдохнул детектив, ощущая неприятную холодную влагу между лопатками. - Очень хорошо...  
Истерическое желание бежать и кричать отступало.  
\- Кстати, тебе бы следовало выпить следующую таблетку. Ты скоро превратишься в огнедышащего дракона.  
\- С-спасибо.

Инспекторское удостоверение определённо творило чудеса. С таким уровнем общественного доверия Лестрад мог бы грабить банки, притом банковские работники сами бы выносили ему деньги, упаковывая в праздничную фольгу и широко улыбаясь. В святая святых — личный кабинет мистера Майкла П. Карнэлла, - «господина инспектора» и «его помощника» допустили без вопросов. Даже кофе предложили. Предложила, то есть. Куратор групп отделения физики и математики, миссис Лэнстром. От кофе Шерлок не отказался бы ни при каких обстоятельствах, но его продолжало мутить. Возможно, сказывался зудящий, ознобный жар, а может, что-то просто витало в воздухе.  
Поэтому кофе достался Джону, который никакими расстройствами не страдал и сейчас выглядел до отвращения бодрым и здоровым.  
Мистер Карнелл был неряхой. К тому же химиком, а математику преподавал только факультативно, хотя имел в том числе и математическое образование. Поэтому непочатые упаковки пробирок соседствовали на его столе с калькуляторами, листами теорем и таблетками сухого топлива, а под столом громоздились неопрятные кипы научных журналов и монографий. Впрочем, по пыльному налёту на кипах становилось понятно, что их покоя не нарушали очень давно, а по слою пепла в чашке, исполнявшей у покойного роль пепельницы — что в кабинете в основном курили, злостно нарушая все нормы антитабачного законодательства.  
Впрочем, сейчас Шерлоку и курить не хотелось.  
В верхнем ящике стола он обнаружил синюю папочку подозрительно знакомого оттенка. Пахло от неё не резко, а тонко, сладковато, но с отчётливой нотой гнильцы. К тому же умница Джон почти сразу приметил неопрятный, бахромчатый лист с символами, удивительно напоминавшими шифры с бумажной салфетки Сандерс. Карнелл, похоже, взялся их расшифровывать, поскольку напротив некоторых располагались буквы и вопросительные знаки.  
\- Ну, что у нас имеется? - поинтересовался Джон, разглядывая символы. Комната, заваленная всяческим хламом чуть не до потолка, о своем хозяине сообщала удивительно мало дельных вещей. Всё сплошь вредные привычки и мелкие странности. Да, но всё же одну важную деталь Джон приметил: на столе имелось место, где явно (и довольно долго) стоял ноутбук, но вот самого ноутбука Джон не видел. Домой Карнелл его не уносил, поскольку в описи вещей, оглашенной Лестрадом с утра, компьютеры не значились.  
\- Кажется, я догадался, как познакомились Сандерс и Карнелл. Это раз. Кто-то старательно изображал из себя спецслужбу, возможно, МИ5. Это два. Но это не спецслужба. Это три. А что мне можешь сказать ты?  
\- Ноутбук он утопил или ещё как-то уничтожил. Он до конца верил, что работает с государственными секретами. Так что он нам не поможет.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Хотя остается крошечная надежда, что он ценил результаты своего интеллектуального труда. Быть может, ячейка в банке? Нет-нет-нет... что-то другое... что-то... что?! Химик... математик... кибернетика как увлечение...флэш-карты, харт- и лазерные диски, дискеты... Банально! Этот человек не был банален! По крайней мере, последние недели! Что? Что тут поменялось в последние недели?! Джон, ищи! Нет. Стой. Погоди. Не двигайся. Мы передвинули папку. Листок... листок ты взял здесь. Стой. Погоди. Вот это — чей портрет? Джон! А вот этот?!  
\- Я не знаю, Шерлок. Но я хотел бы сказать... - неопределённо взмахнул рукой, не находя слов.  
\- О. Да. Только, пожалуйста, сейчас молчи.  
Математик не был банален. В некотором роде он был прекрасен. Он ценил результаты своей интеллектуальной деятельности. Настолько, что не мог позволить каким-то идиотам надругаться над своими трудами. Нет, тут нужен был гений...  
Двадцать одна одинаковая ручка в карандашнице. Все новенькие, зелёные... Зачем ему столько?  
Тринадцать папок красного цвета. Одна на столе, три на полке, девять на подоконнике. Быть может, Шерлок Холмс спятил?  
Восемь фарфоровых слоников, аккуратно выставленных в ряд — чистенькие, будто бы накануне протёртые от пыли. Одинаковые по размеру - это не набор, где каждый последующий слоник больше предыдущего...  
\- О, да! Я вспомнил, чей это портрет. Леонардо Пизанский*. Точно.  
\- Кто это?  
\- О. Господи. Ты не знаешь, потому что свою интеллектуальную девственность ты потерял только на днях. Это к вопросу о роли нормального систематического образования... Молчи. Лучше ищи пять вещей. Пять одинаковых вещей! По цвету, по назначению, по форме! Странные вещи, которые не вписываются в привычки, в интерьер!  
\- Пять деревянных указок... глянь-ка...  
В платяном шкафу. Точно. Где им ещё быть...  
\- Теперь три предмета! И два! И два по одному... Ноль. Что он подразумевал под нолем?  
Три оптические призмы Глана-Тейлора.  
На окне — «ветерок»: две медные пластинки с гравировкой.  
С единицами было сложно. В конце концов, Джон нашёл старый барометр, а сам Шерлок — заоконный термометр. Хотя они оба могли ошибаться. Ни одна из находок не приблизила к разгадке. Впервые Шерлок столкнулся с умом, мыслящим столь запутанно. Ему нужны были кофе, сигареты, скрипка и череп. Но от запаха кофе мутило по-прежнему, а за всем остальным пришлось бы ехать.... Когда разгадка — вот она, здесь, в комнате, под носом... или...  
\- Ноль... ноль... что такое у него за ноль. Ноль — пустота. Вакуум? Нет. Наверняка — нет. Ноль — полное отсутствие... Джон, не мельтеши!  
\- Я не мельтешу. Смотри-ка, тут недавно открывали окно. Разводы грязи и следы...  
\- Да! Вот оно! Джон, ты гений! Окно! Ну конечно, отсутствие в комнате! Ноль! На это намекали и эта бренчалка — ветер! - и барометр с термометром — погода! За окном!  
Мгновение. Дёрнуть упрямую створку. Деревянную, старую, разбухшую от дождя. Подоконник. Металлический. Ну?! Где же!  
\- Черт! Что ты творишь?! Ты же свалишься! Шерлок, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы бегать по карнизам! Черт бы побрал...  
В принципе, вмешательство Джона оказалось кстати: самостоятельно Шерлок сумел бы только свалиться на газон под окном. Доктор же стальной рукой помощи удержал детектива за шкирку. Но! Зато Шерлок почувствовал под пальцам маленький квадратик, закатанный в пластик. Отодрал липкую ленту...  
На ладони лежала маленькая радуга. Квадратная таблица девять на девять ячеек, залитых всем цветами радуги.  
Радуга Фибоначчи**.  
\- О. Как интересно... Да... И, Джон, ты уже можешь меня отпустить. Прямо сейчас прыгать из окна я не намерен.  
\- А. Да, - Джон смущённо убрал руки. - Точно. Так что всё это значит?  
\- Долго объяснять. Приедем домой, я дам тебе учебник. Так. Позови сюда эту... кураторшу. У меня есть несколько вопросов.  
Миссис Лэнстром Шерлоку неожиданно понравилась. В обращении. Она оказалась в меру умна, нелюбопытна, лаконична.  
Если бы она была радисткой, то она была бы идеальной радисткой. Разговор с ней напоминал перестук морзяночной дроби.  
\- У каких групп Карнелл вёл факультативы?  
\- У одной.  
\- Сколько человек?  
\- Двадцать один.  
\- Они сдавали в этом месяце отчёты или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Эссе. Я вижу несколько папок у него на столе. Вон те красные. Не все успели сдать.  
\- Вот это — портрет Фибоначчи?  
\- Да.  
\- Мне нужен список студентов группы с отметками об успеваемости по курсу Карнелла и контактными данными.  
\- Распечатаю. Что-то еще?  
\- Нет. Свободны. И поскорее!  
Женщина не возмутилась бестактности. Кивнула и вышла. Да. Пожалуй, идеальная женщина.  
Уже в кэбе, снова скучая и раздражаясь собственным непониманием, Джон полюбопытствовал у склонившегося над распечаткой детектива:  
\- Ты что-то понял?  
Разумеется, был вознаграждён привычным взглядом (тем, который про идиотов и лиц с деменцией). Потом, впрочем, взгляд смягчился.  
\- Ты тоже поймёшь, когда прочтешь учебник. Но учебник ты прочтешь только вечером... Понимаешь, хуже всех в группе по математике успевал некто Уильям Адамс. Вот сейчас мы к нему и нагрянем!  
\- Ничего не понимаю! При чем здесь худший ученик группы?  
\- Фибоначчи, Джон. Радуга. «И последний станет первым»! Карнелл был гением.  
\- О, да. Гением. Ладно. Потом. Всё потом.  
По стёклам автомобиля опять барабанил дождь. В лужах месило желто-ржавую листву. В небе бесновались тучи.

Примечания:  
* Леонардо Пизанский, более известный как Фибоначчи — первый крупный средневековый математик Европы, известный как первооткрыватель математической последовательности, в которой каждое последующее число равно сумме двух предыдущих чисел (0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21 и т. д.)  
**Радуга Фибоначчи — таблица (матрица) 9 на 9 ячеек, в которой каждая последующая строка получена из предыдущей с помощью циклического сдвига влево, с перестановкой последнего символа радуги на место Первого ("И Последний становится Первым"!), на главной диагонали стоит Великий предел Радуги ("Тьма", как единство Белого и фиолетового цветов радуги).


	7. Chapter 7

Уильям Адамс жил бедно, скудно и серо. В прошлом году у него умерла мать, отца он не знал. С четверга по субботу Адамс брал ночные смены в каком-то дешевом баре, в воскресенье отсыпался, а с понедельника по среду утром и вечером мыл полы в супермаркете, умудряясь при этом прогуливать не так много занятий. По всей видимости, его организм менее всего был приспособлен к таким экстремальным нагрузкам, потому что выглядел Уильям неважно: серый, как его жизнь, и тощий, как спичка.  
Дверь двум незнакомым людям он открыл без удивления. Молча кивнул: дескать, проходите. Длинным тёмным коридором (запахи уксуса и нищеты, указывающие на род занятий и социальный статус соседей Уильяма) провел в комнатушку метров этак пяти в длину и трёх в ширину. Как минимум, четыре признака свидетельствовали о том, что Уильям если не знает, то догадывается, по какому поводу к нему пришли. И не может решить — те ли это самые люди, которые должны были, или нет , и что делать дальше — может, прогнать? По крайней мере, осанка говорила о неуверенности, а мелкая моторика рук — о смущении и даже страхе.  
\- Кофе? Чай?  
\- Мы ненадолго. Вы ведь понимаете, зачем мы пришли? - небрежно бросил Шерлок.  
\- Я не уверен...  
Шерлок утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Студент тоже был предсказуем, но не особенно неприятен. Так, очередная серая личность. И он непостижимым образом умудрялся всё окружающее пространство размечать собой, своими привычками, своими мыслями и намерениями, везде оставляя мелкие улики самого себя. Но до того явно, что они буквально лезли в глаза, вопя и требуя внимания к себе... и к себе... и ещё вот к себе!  
\- У вас клиническая депрессия. Она началась раньше, чем Карнелл покончил с собой. Довольно давно. Приблизительно полгода назад. Очевидно, вы были к нему неравнодушны. Более неравнодушны, чем это предполагает обычное уважение к преподавателю. Очевидно так же, что Карнелл знал о ваших чувствах, однако ответных не питал, именно с этим связана депрессия. Тем не менее, периодически вы общались довольно близко. Я вижу, он подарил вам учебник по высшей математике. И в конце концов оставил вам на хранение самую важную для себя вещь. Не льстите себе, сентиментальность им в тот момент не руководила. Он выбрал самого слабого студента группы, чтобы дополнительно обезопасить вещь. Вероятно, он использовал шифр и разгадать основную загадку нам ещё только предстоит... Просто шикарно! - в левом виске загоралась боль. Тупая, глубокая, утомительная. - Ну? Довольно? Я прошёл проверку?  
\- Да. Я вижу, что вы разгадали...  
Почему-то уксусная вонь сделалась сильней, придвинулась. По всей видимости, соседи Уильяма крепко занялись производством героина. Весьма опрометчиво, учитывая интерес нынешних служителей порядка к сохранению трезвости сознания рядовых граждан. Нужно будет сделать «анонимный» звонок Лестраду.  
\- Тогда рассказывайте.  
\- Я видел, что он собирается с собой сделать... Давно видел. Но кто сумеет остановить гения? Мы с ним были друзьями... Впрочем, льщу себе. Кто я, и кто он? - Уильям стиснул пальцы левой руки в кулак — левша. Вздохнул. Разжал. - Просто неделю назад он пришёл ко мне и велел хранить у себя один конверт. Сказал, что скорее всего за конвертом никто не придёт. Полицейские тупы, а человеку, который мог бы разгадать загадку, это вряд ли нужно.  
\- Человеку, который мог бы? У вас есть предположения, что за человека имел ввиду профессор? - впервые за всё время раскрыл рот Джон.  
\- Нет. Никаких. Но он обронил странную фразу. Он добавил: «Если это вообще человек...»  
\- Замечательно, - кивнул Шерлок, сжимая пальцами виски. Легче не стало. Возможно, следовало принять таблетку тогда, когда её предлагал Джон. - Скажите, профессор был религиозен?  
\- Думаю, нет, - Адамс пожал плечами. Очень выразительно пожал, показывая своё отношение к религии. Господи, как вообще серый, обычный человек умудряется быть настолько выразительным?! - Хотя не могу знать наверняка. В церковь он не ходил, это точно.  
\- Продолжайте.  
\- Да, собственно, больше и нечего. Велел хранить конверт, а если за ним никто не явится, то уничтожить через год. Уничтожить и в том случае, если тот, кто явится, будет глуп или покажется мне подозрительным. Профессор сказал, что отдать конверт можно только в руки гению, человеку, равному ему по интеллекту. Потому что только гений сумеет оценить содержимое и решить его судьбу. Тут я тоже не вполне понял...  
\- Дословно! - по стене бежала трещина, означавшая, что комнату Адамс снимает всего около года, а прошлый жилец (мужчина, среднего роста, интеллект — ниже среднего, беспорядочные половые связи) крепко пил. Сейчас уже не пьет по причинам летальным и скоропостижным.  
\- Он сказал: «Опасные игры. Очень опасные. Не могу решать сам». Как-то в этом роде.  
Пол, застеленный дешевым линолеумом, следовало бы прикрыть хотя ковром. Но хозяйка дома, женщина скупая и злопамятная, старый ковёр, безнадёжно попорченный рвотой скоропостижно-летального жильца в момент скоропостижности, выкинула. Новый не купила, поскольку поссорилась с Адамсом. Не выселила только потому, что он платит аккуратно и всегда полные суммы, не буянит и не пьет.  
\- Хорошо. Как вы думаете, человек, о котором упоминал профессор — мужчина или женщина?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Давайте конверт.  
\- Одно условие. Не моё. Его. Не знакомьте с содержимым никого, даже друзей. Даже очень близких. Обещаете?  
\- Кхм, - короткий мазок взглядом по Джону. - Думаю, да. Давайте же!  
Пухлый конверт. Почерком ровным и чётким выведено: «Таинственному мистеру Х, до востребования».  
\- Спасибо. Идем, Джон.  
\- Погоди, Шерлок. За соседней стеной готовится бытовое убийство...  
\- Можешь скинуть Лестраду, самаритянин. Только раньше, чем оно совершится, никто и пальцем не пошевелит.  
Джон кивнул, прикусив губу. Шерлоку лучше знать. Шерлок в этом котле варится уже который год...  
Всё же не выдержал, уже на пороге обернулся к Уильяму:  
\- Я рекомендовал бы вам срочно сменить жилье. Здесь вы долго не протянете.  
Адамс кивнул, невпопад ответил:  
\- Я никогда не льстил себе. Просто мне было приятно оказать маленькую услугу профессору Карнеллу.  
Голова Шерлока превратилась в колокол и звенела.  
***  
Шерлок упал в кресло. Сказал мучительным голосом:  
\- Задерни шторы, Джон.  
Потом:  
\- Чаю. С сахаром. Побольше. Каких-нибудь таблеток.  
Потом:  
\- Господи, пусть они все заткнутся! И часы, Джон! Ради бога!  
Часы были отданы миссис Хадсон, чай принесён, таблетки приняты, а чайник выключен. Смолк телевизор. Перешёл в беззвучный режим телефон. Плотно закрылись окна и форточки, дверной замок защёлкнулся.  
Так в гостиной наступила тёмная и густая тишина. Слабо белели в ней только кисти рук да пятно лица детектива. Гирлянды Лотосов и Чайничков спустились ниже, наехали тенями, грозясь заполонить квартиру. Джон беззвучно ступал меж ними, боясь задеть. Он знал, что это галлюцинация. Но ему в любом случае не хотелось тревожить Шерлока фантомным звоном бьющейся керамики.  
Потому что Шерлоку сейчас было плохо. Очень плохо. Джон наблюдал не менее пяти признаков недомогания и не менее шести — того, что страдать детективу ещё часа полтора. Потом всё наладится. Нет нужды беспокоиться. Просто... эти гениальные мозги... им всегда приходится труднее... Слишком много информации — в ней тонешь, её анализируешь до определённого момента, а потом понимаешь: шлак. Тонны шлака, тонны луковой шелухи, крохи затерявшегося в ней смысла. Смысла, который внезапно тоже превращается в шелуху. Постоянное обесценивание, интеллектуальная инфляция — вот что такое постижение мира. Шерлок прав, мир скучен.  
Естественно, Шерлок устал.  
Пусть Шерлок отдохнет.  
\- Возьми со второй полки стеллажа пятую книгу, - пробормотал детектив. - Почитай пока. Я почти понял, кто убил Джона Кеннеди. Еще минут двадцать... Двадцать минут тишины. Потом займусь делом.  
Джон всё же раздавил пяткой один лотос. Тот с глухим хлопком растекся в лужу и исчез. Шерлок ничего не заметил.  
\- Да. Конечно.  
Слабо засиял телефон. Взял, ушёл в спальню. Плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и только тогда ответил полушёпотом:  
\- Да. Здравствуйте, инспектор. Нет, это не Шерлок. Шерлок сейчас занят. Сильно занят. Важными делами. Не теми глупостями, по поводу которых вы звоните. Да, я видел в интернете. Я думаю, ваших собственных мозгов хватило бы на то, чтобы понять: убийца садовника — горничная и она беременна. Да, от садовника. Вы обратили внимание на её передник и манжеты? Нет? Иногда мне кажется, что Шерлок прав и вы идиот. Что со мной происходит? Ничего, всё хорошо. Это Шерлок приболел. Да, и если вы намереваетесь спросить насчёт связи офисной работницы и матери-одиночки с младенцем, то, пожалуй, проверьте фамилии их отцов. Матери и работницы, я имею ввиду. С вероятностью в семьдесят процентов отец у них один. Возможно, отчим. О, это непереносимо! Скажите, вам не стыдно зарплату получать?! С такими-то мозгами! Всё! Больше с такой мелочёвкой не звоните. Шерлок занят! Что? Как — закрыли? За недостаточностью доказательств? Ну, может быть, и к лучшему. Не будете вертеться под ногами...  
Отложил телефон. Прочел в книге про Фибоначчи. В целом понял ход мыслей детектива. Некоторые непонятные частности решил уточнить через тринадцать минут, когда Шерлоку полегчает. Пока что решил почитать ещё Ломброзо.  
\- Джон! - раздалось через десять минут из гостиной.  
Отложил книгу, пришёл, распинывая лотосы.  
\- Дай мне руку, Джон.  
Покачал головой. Накрыл своей ладонью ладонь на подлокотнике. Пальцы у Шерлока оказались нервно холодны и влажны. Джон рискнул дотронуться запястья и нащупать пульс. Тот был сильным, частым, торопливым. Сердце Шерлока сейчас гоняло кровь так, будто бы мужчина недавно проплыл стометровку.  
\- Просто мне нужно знать, что реально, а что нет. Давай поговорим. Звонил Лестрад? С глупостями?  
\- Да. Убийство садовника. Мать-одиночка... Скука. Расскажи лучше, как Сандерс вышла на математика. Вообще всё — расскажи.  
Шерлок вздохнул:  
\- Ещё не догадался?  
За зашторенными окнами давно уже опустился вечер. Там горели фонари, рассеянно проблескивая через тёмный бархат. В углах комнаты разбухал непроглядный мрак, но кресло казалось припорошенным серебристой пылью. Очень близко виделся подлокотник с расслабленной на нём длиннопалой ладонью.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо. Слушай. Код на салфетке. Собственно, это ещё не сам код, а только инструкция к нему. Я не сразу понял, но потом просто ввёл его в поисковый запрос. Это было на самом деле элементарно. Наша Сандерс разместила текст на крупных математических форумах, рассчитывая, что нужный человек откликнется, а остальные просто ничего не поймут и забудут. Так и произошло. Каррнел разгадал загадку и получил ссылку на тест основного послания.  
\- Что за послание?  
\- На столе. Только, прошу, не включай свет. Возьми к себе. Прочти там. Позже. С Фибоначчи тебе всё понятно?  
\- Думаю, да. Двадцать одна ручка — намёк на число студентов в группе. С тринадцатью папками тоже понятно. Не совсем понял со слонами..  
\- Восемь лучших студентов группы. «Раздача слонов» - даже я понимаю значение этого идиоматического выражения. Пять указок — намёк на планы пятерых из этих лучших студентов в будущем преподавать. В принципе, это балластная информация, необходимая только для того, чтобы мы не перепутали группу. Вторая часть намекает на то, где искать ключ к тайнику. Тут тоже всё предельно ясно. Тайник мы нашли. Это была та часть, которую называют «разминкой для мозгов». Теперь начинается настоящая игра...  
Рука сжалась в кулак.  
Джон чувствовал лопатками окровавленный взгляд Джоши (тот, конечно же, прячется в угольных тенях), а между ними бежали мурашки предвкушения.


	8. Chapter 8

«Раньше я могла только догадываться, о чем думает мистер Н., когда пялится на мои колени, рассказывая при этом, какая у него истеричка жена. Теперь я это знаю достоверно, в конкретных словах и выражениях. Я вижу любую душевную болезнь в зародыше, тогда, когда о ней не заподозрил бы даже лучший диагност. Омерзительное зрелище.  
Одаренность, впрочем, еще хуже. Я страдаю мегаломанией и комплексом неполноценности. Я колосс и грязь под его ногами - одновременно. Мальчик из десятой палаты играет на фортепиано как бог. Думаете, он счастлив? Десятая попытка суицида. Даже и не знаю...  
Ну а если вы полагаете, что так называемая «нормальность» - это красиво и хорошо, то вы и тут ошибаетесь. «Нормальность» - синоним серости и посредственности. Нормальность — это когда на смерть любимой собачки вы выдаете ту же самую эмоциональную реакцию, что и на смерть любимой тётушки. Нормальность — когда по пятницам вы ходите в бар пропустить стаканчик. Нормальность — когда вы приносите этому миру ровно столько же, сколько от него берете. Скушали тост - сходили в туалет, уж извините за подробности.  
Я раньше догадывалась, а теперь знаю, как лечить шизофрению. Абсолютно точно знаю. Я даже составила бы рецепт, как весь мир сделать нормальным. Только зачем? Только потому, что меня попросил этот странный человек? Люди мне отвратительны сейчас. Ничего не изменится и потом. Вообще ничего не изменится. Мне скучно. Раньше я хотела, но не могла, теперь могу, но не хочу...»  
Джон кивнул. Бросил листок на стол.  
\- Её мотивы, я полагаю, нам ясны?  
\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Шерлок. Он ссутулился над столом, уставившись в бумаги из конверта и так сидел, не двигаясь и почти не дыша, второй час.  
Ночь перевалила за половину, яркий свет вызывал у детектива мигрень, зато, кажется, спал жар.  
Засветили тусклый ночник, раскидавший по стенами тени. Тени в нынешней ситуации были излишни, поскольку теперь было сложно отличить от них обычные галлюцинации.  
Только сейчас, внезапно вспомнив про Сару Сойер, Джон отчётливо вообразил, как на самом деле она к нему относилась. И как, в общем, мало она отличается от стальных средненьких особей женского пола. Состарится - сделается точь-в-точь миссис Хадсон. Заведет герани, шторки и своё собственное окошечко, через которое будет подглядывать за соседями и упиваться увиденным.  
Впрочем, мысли о Саре Джона занимали недолго. Ему сделалось скучно до зевоты, захотелось чем-то занять мозги, раз уж поспать (это он уже понял) сегодня не выйдет. Впрочем, сон — дешёвый эрзац. Джон чувствовал себя ребёнком в игрушечном магазине и с разрешением выбирать любую игрушку. Разумеется, из всех игрушек ему захотелось самую дорогую и яркую. Он присел рядом с Шерлоком.  
Чудные, таинственные знаки рассыпались по листкам в прихотливейшем порядке.  
\- Какая красота! - вырвалось у Джона.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
***  
Майкрофту Холмсу не спалось, не елось и не работалось.  
Он, разумеется, всегда знал, что иметь брата-гения — это такое изощренное издевательство судьбы, награда за грехи всех прошлых жизней скопом. Брат-гений - это как если бы в подарочную коробку с конфетами вкладывали подробнейший учебник по диетологии, разъясняющий, как именно (а именно — пагубно!) конфеты влияют на здоровье человека. Шерлок — ходячее мучение всем окружающим, умудряющееся парой слов протоптаться по любимым мозолям ближних своих и дальних разом, искренне не понимая при этом, что такого он сказал. Его невозможно любить, ведь тогда придётся признаваться самому себе в скрытом мазохизме. Ненавидеть, впрочем, по-настоящему нельзя тоже, глупо ненавидеть кобру за то, что она плюётся ядом.  
И это — ещё одна издёвка. На него можно злиться, его можно обвинять в бессердечии и эмоциональной тупости, но перестать за него переживать невозможно. Мания: Майкрофт готов был поклясться, что курица, бросающаяся под когти ястреба взамен своего глупого цыплёнка, костерит этого цыплёнка на чем свет стоит. И ей совсем не хочется умирать. Но она всё равно бросается.  
В квартире на Бейкер-стрит остались всего две камеры наблюдения. Одна в прихожей, поскольку Шерлок никогда не задерживался в ней дольше минуты, и одна на кухне — ибо на кухне, с головой ушедший в свои тошнотворные эксперименты, Шерлок дальше собственного носа не видит.  
Согласно камерам, домой братец и его верный пёс возвратились сегодня ближе к ночи, причём Шерлок выглядел так, будто бы по нему проехался каток. Весь какой-то бледный, помятый и явно больной. Уотсон смотрелся на фоне братца здоровяком, однако Майкрофта настораживала его походка: странно вихляющая, неровная. Возвратилась хромота?  
Возможно. Пожалуй.  
Нет.  
Уотсон передвигался так, словно пол уставлен хрупкой стеклянной посудой, которую доктор опасается разбить. Странно.  
На кухню доктор заглянул всего один раз, сделал чай, взял таблетки (обычный ибупрофен) и скрылся в гостиной. Больше до тридцати пяти минут третьего никаких передвижений камеры не фиксировали. Наверно, спят.  
Ладно. Иногда дурные предчувствия — это всего лишь предчувствия. Просто Шерлок гриппует в своем, истинно шерлоковском стиле. По всей видимости, болезни мозговую деятельность у него не притормаживают, а только стимулируют. Во всяком случае, с «кротом» он не ошибся.  
Майкрофт с головой погрузился в проекты договоров с Италией. Эти итальянцы так шумны и бестолковы...  
В тридцать пять минут третьего Джон вышел на кухню. Соорудил две кружки кофе. Скрылся.  
Майкрофт рассеянно подумал, что это уже интересно.  
Без пятнадцати четыре Шерлок вылетел в коридор, рывком натянул пальто, схватил шарф и выскочил на улицу. Уотсон — следом, как был — в домашней линялой футболке.  
Майкрофт зашипел сквозь зубы.  
Антея появилась незамедлительно.  
\- За ними, только аккуратно. Статус наблюдения сменить на интерактивный.  
Антея приподняла бровь.  
\- Интерактивный, - снизошёл до пояснений Майкрофт, - это с разрешением вмешаться.  
***  
Шифры походили на неогранённые алмазы. Видели вы когда-нибудь неогранённый алмаз? Стекляшка-стекляшкой, часто запорошенная примесями шлаков, руды, вымазанная глиной. Мелочёвка, безделица. Никогда не подумаешь, что держишь в руках целое состояние.  
И вот лежит листок. Тоже непонятный, исчёрканный корявыми значками, утыканный чернильными кляксами... Такого шифра Шерлок никогда не видал. Джон — и подавно.  
Джон следил за нервными порханиями ручки над бумагой с восторгом неофита. Шерлок хмурился, зачёркивал только что написанное, шипел, как кот, вздыхал. Подскакивал, начинал спорить сам с собой (или, возможно, с Лотосами). Наконец, замер. Изрек:  
\- Фибоначчи, опять.  
\- В основе шифра последовательность? Или радуга?  
Да, подумал Джон. Все эти настойчивые намёки Каррнела. Очень похоже. Но вот линзы... Линзы намекают на оптическую природу шифра. Может такое быть?  
\- Я думаю, комбинация. Ты же видишь, он три раза меняет принцип шифрования. Пробуй по простой последовательности, я попробую по радуге.  
«Ай», следовательно, означал ноль.  
\- «Би» и «Си» соответствуют единице. Обычно шифровальщики стараются избегать многозначности символа, но вряд ли это смущало Каррнела. Он ждал того, кого тоже не будут смущать такие мелочи... - небрежно заметил Шерлок. - Дальше проще. Слишком просто. Мне это не нравится...  
Впрочем, код простым не был. Даже если бы Каррнел просто взял двадцать девять позиций последовательности Фибоначчи, этого хватило бы, чтобы свести с ума рядового шифровальщика. Тем не менее, не сработало.  
Шерлок пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что он не сомневался в математике, что математик просто не посмел бы разочаровать его такими примитивными вещами.  
Тогда попробовали комбинацию последовательности со сдвигом по принципу сохранения радуги. На третьей позиции («Да, Джон! Поэтому линз было три!») проступил смысл.  
«Однажды ко мне пришёл дьявол. Это был в понедельник, и, положа руку на сердце, скажу, что лучшего момента он выбрать не мог. Мне было тогда особенно трудно. В дьяволе было от силы шесть футов роста и — итальянское: тёмные глаза, вертлявость. Имени он, разумеется, не назвал. Сомневаюсь даже, что оно у него было...»  
Тут шифр сменился. У Шерлока тряслись руки. От возбуждения. Джон находил ситуацию похожей на секс с баскетболисткой, когда в самый последний перед оргазмом момент она внезапно брыкается и скидывает тебя с койки. Она длинная, а ты маленький...  
\- Попробую сдвиг на пять, - пробормотал детектив. - А ты — на восемь.  
… и тут она подхватывает тебя полу, отряхивает, и вы начинаете заново!  
«Зато моё имя он знал. Он вообще всего меня знал как облупленного. И он сделал мне предложение в духе дона Корлеоне. Я не смог отказаться. Дьявол предложил мне возможность доказать гипотезу Биля в обмен на душу. Разумеется, про душу он так прямо не сказал. Просто улыбнулся и сообщил, что через некоторое время я пойму, чем именно должен буду заплатить за такую возможность», - прочёл Джон.  
А Шерлок почти пропел: «Теорему я доказал во вторник. Я показал Адамсу. Я думаю, доказательство и сейчас лежит у него. Мне это безразлично. Тем не менее, все права на доказательство в завещании я отписал Адамсу. Вот удивится. Дьявол, кем бы он ни был, дал мне гораздо больше, чем я просил. В среду я обдумывал теорию идеальной модели событий. В качестве опытного образца я взял модель штурма и артиллерийского обстрела Берлина в 1945 году. У меня получилось вывести алгоритм, погрешность определения событий по которому составляет половину процента. Это означает, что из двух сотен снарядов цели не достигнет только один. А потом я понял, что сотворил. Война с абсолютной поражающей способностью каждой пули!..»  
Баскетболистка снова взбрыкнулась.  
С досады Джон ушёл на кухню за кофе.  
Возвратился, а у Шерлока глаза бешеные.  
\- «Теперь я знаю наперёд, что случится через десять минут, через час и через неделю. Я знаю, что ты найдёшь и расшифруешь это послание, Х. И знаю, что ты сумеешь решить, что делать с моим неожиданным открытием. Так что решай, а я так жить больше не могу. От предсказуемости устаешь. Наверно, ты это тоже уже знаешь. Тем не менее, решай. Да, если для тебя это важно: с дьяволом я встретился в спортивном зале колледжа. Он вышел из мужской раздевалки, весь опрятный, в дорогом костюме, вихлястый. Он дал мне порошок...» Джон, это Мориарти! Черт побери, это он! Я уверен на девяносто процентов! А если он, то игра продолжается! Едем скорее! Только бы пустоголовые студенты не испортили послание!  
Джон поставил кружки на пол. Молча кивнул.  
Кэб будто только их и дожидался — это в четыре-то часа утра! Смурной водитель молчал, слава богу. Детектив барабанил пальцами по стеклу, Джону за воротник тек прохладный воздух... Долго, очень долго. Наконец, приехали.  
Тёмный и мрачный Колледж в предутреннем свете подавлял. Горело одно оконце — ночной охранник.

\- Полиция! - рявкнул Шерлок, врываясь в холл. Спросонья охранник подскочил как ужаленный, затараторил что-то насчёт «сэра инспектора», но зуд нетерпения не позволял даже сделать вывод о его семейном положении. - Ключи от спортивного зала и мужской раздевалки!  
\- Сейчас... сейчас...  
Гулкое пустое пространство. Каждый шаг — как по ломкому хрусталю: шорохи, скрипы, треск.  
\- Математик стоял, вероятно, здесь, а Мориарти вышел отсюда. Смотри, Джон...  
Джон смотрел, но как-то странно: стоя кособоко и до белизны поджимая губы. По лбу Уотсона медленно ползла красная точка — как жирная навозная муха.  
\- Шерлок... - выдохнул Джон, начиная заваливаться на бок.  
Тут затылку сделалось больно, подступила к горлу тошнота, и мир исчез. Так что ответить Джону детектив не успел.


	9. Chapter 9

Беспамятство отступает с чавкающим звуком, с которым выдираешься из болота.  
Ноет затылок, но вполне терпимо. Неприятно наплывающее приступами головокружение, но тоже — жить можно.  
Тишина.  
Холодно и темно.  
Постепенно возвращается память.  
Джон!  
Тишина.  
Джона здесь нет.  
Постепенно приходит понимание. Неудобное кресло с металлическими подлокотниками. Запястья и щиколотки примотаны надёжно, не высвободишься. Липкая лента, верёвка.  
Повязка на глазах. Чёрная, плотная. Не пропускает света.  
Из всей одежды только белье.  
Комната. Скорее — подвал. Запах сырости, гнильцы, плесени. Под пятками плетёный коврик, но веет холодом — бетонный пол, не земляной: слишком ровный и твёрдый. Большое или маленькое помещение?  
\- Эй!  
Эха нет. Маленькое. Пять на пять шагов примерно. Пустое. Окон нет тоже.  
\- Неужели и не заглянешь поздороваться, Джеймс? Ну! Полно! Не верю, что тебе не хочется заглянуть на огонёк, плюнуть в лицо, сказать гадость!  
\- Ты слишком груб, мой дорогой! Ах!  
Щёлкнула и распахнулась дверь. Монолит, металлическая, замок кодовый. Восемнадцать цифр, примерно сто девяносто восемь триллионов комбинаций паролей. Неплохо.  
\- Польщён.  
Секундная заминка, наполненная шорохами одежды. Так шелестит только дорогой твид. Опять «Вествуд»? Три шага. Правильно, камера пять на пять. Судя по гулким шагам, этажи ниже наличествуют. Выше — наверняка. Ого, целый подземный город!  
\- Ах, ты про замОк. Пустяки! Такое сокровище, как мой дорогой Шерлок, заслуживает и большего... Ведь ты сокровище, Шерлок, а? Особенно сейчас, когда твои мозги работают на все сто процентов! Ола-ла! Наш Шерлок — гений в квадрате! - обдает жарким дыханием, наполненным мятной жвачкой и карри. Откуда у него эта любовь склоняться к лицам так близко, будто он собирается проглотить собеседника? Так, чтобы чувствовать запахи кожи, чтобы жертва видела чёрные дробные блики карих глаз. - Нравится?  
\- Развяжи мне глаза, - чтобы действительно можно было увидеть блики и глаза.  
\- Шер-лок! Ах! - нервно-птичье отстранение, ветер движения мечется по щекам. - Зачем же?! Ведь тебе совсем не обязательно видеть, чтобы прекрасно всё понимать. Ну-ка. Ну-ка... Давай-ка проверим! Где ты сейчас находишься? Будь хорошим мальчиком, скажи папочке!  
Подскакивает.  
Отскакивает.  
Мечется по комнате, разнося гул и скрипы кожаных ботинок.  
\- Подвал. Пол бетонный. Пять на пять шагов. Окон нет. Судя по влажности, мы на глубине метров десяти-пятнадцати под землей. Возможно, есть еще этажи. Ниже. И выше — наверняка. Затем — плесень и гниль с примесью запаха пыльцы... Знакомой пыльцы… Район Сассекса?  
\- Бингооо! Моё любимое местечко, ты совершенно прав! Строилось три года, зато теперь выдержит прямое попадание атомной боеголовки!  
Манерность, вычурность, протяжность гласных. Птичье, гадливо-скользкое, змеиное.  
\- А еще ты ботинки, кажется, прикупил. А костюм опять «Вествуд»? Твид? Рад за тебя.  
\- А я — за тебя. Правда, трусы у тебя так себе... Зато теперь тебе не нужны глаза, мой дорогой. Благодаря стараниям Джимми твоему интеллекту хватает косвенных данных. Нравится?  
Когда Мориарти делает своё фирменное «лицом к лицу», кажется, что сейчас он тебя облизнет. И тебя передёргивает от омерзения воображаемых касаний языком.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Машет руками — опять спёртый ветер плещет по щекам.  
\- Да бог с тобой, Шерлок! Это не мне от тебя, это я тебе нужен! А ты — мне. Ведь, Господи, скучно!  
\- Вместе веселее? - яд так и брызжет. Жаль, воображаемый.  
\- В некотором роде, - очень серьёзно отвечает. - Ты, маленькая гениальная дрянь, единственная интересная игрушка в этой заднице. А я для тебя — уникальный источник развлечений. Или тебе не понравилось?  
\- Не поджимай губы, морщины заработаешь.  
\- Ха! Смешно! Буду походить на твоего сладенького Джонни?  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?  
Жидкий смешок.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Джон. Алая точка на лбу. Кособокое падение. Второй снайпер в третьем от стены верхнем окне. Пуля сверху вниз от плеча к сердцу. Запахи, шорохи, скрипы, самый воздух — обрываются.  
\- Джон мёртв.  
\- Будешь хорошим мальчиком, куплю другую собачку. Попородистей.  
Хорошо, что повязка. Щиплет глаза.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Жив твой зверёк. Отделался царапиной. Пуля прошла по касательной. Сейчас над ним воркует милашка Сара. Ведь ты не ревнуешь?  
\- Ещё раз повторяю: что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Сотрудничество. Взаимовыгодное. Только и всего.  
\- А если я скажу «нет»?  
\- Воля твоя. Можешь сидеть здесь, сколько влезет, мне не жалко. Я — за свободу воли! О да!  
Разворачивается (видимо, на носках, потому что снова резкое дуновение).  
Щелчок. Тяжёлый шорох закрываемой двери.  
Беззвучие опускается.  
Темно.  
Прохладно, но не холодно.  
Руки примотаны от локтя и до запястья, смешно и пробовать освободиться. Тряхнул головой — повязка не съехала ни на миллиметр.  
Пять на пять шагов. Уровень второго подземного этажа. Сассекс. Бункер, выдерживающий прямое попадание атомной боеголовки. Дверь с кодовым замком на сто девяносто восемь триллионов комбинаций.  
Шерлок осознаёт, какую именно пытку придумал Мориарти.  
***  
Рыжим естественней всего краснеть. Терпимо — бледнеть. Но только не вот так вот выцветать, полностью блёкнуть. Джон наконец осознает, что для Майкрофта — Шерлок. Лицо Большого Брата выражает только безмерную усталость напополам с безысходным смирением перед ударом судьбы. Губы сжаты в бескровную нитку, глаза обложило тенями.  
Самого Джона мутит, выворачивает наизнанку осознание полного бессилия, и вряд ли он выглядит лучше Холмса-старшего. Еще эта больничная белизна. Подавляет.  
\- Джон, вы должны вспомнить все детали. С чего всё началось? И нам нужна салфетка, которую Шерлок стащил с места преступления. Где он её держал?  
\- Он всё время сидел в комнате. Ищите.  
\- Ищут. Нам нужны чистые образцы. Мало, очень мало времени.  
\- Я...  
\- Вы ничем не можете сейчас помочь. Отдыхайте. Что-то вспомнится — звоните.  
Джон с ненавистью глядит на иглу в собственной вене, на бесцветную жидкость в пакете на стойке капельницы. Да, сейчас он ничего не может сделать для Шерлока. Сейчас он бесполезен.  
Он полежит еще немного. Встанет. Пойдет...  
***  
Чёртов Мориарти верно рассчитал.  
Шерлок довел последовательность до сто двадцатой пятой позиции и понял, что от Фибоначчи его скоро будет рвать желчью. Тогда он припомнил общее число ступенек в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, цвета занавесок в окнах напротив, биографии завсегдатаев «Speedy's», спрогнозировал сценарий развития любовных отношений миссис Хадсон и игрока в бридж.  
Мозг медленно и мучительно гнил в черепной коробке. Мозгу нужно было настоящее дело.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Джона Кеннеди убили по заказу великолепной Жаклин, странно влюбленной в скучного, старого миллионера Аристотеля Онассиса?  
В абсолютном беззвучии и темноте мозг разлагался, переваривая сам себя.  
Под кожей гулял невыносимый жар, требовавший действия. Движения. Хоть каких-то впечатлений. Если бы даже умудриться стащить с лица повязку...  
Очень сильно прогнулся, пытаясь затылком достать спинку кресла. Мешали примотанные локти. Нужно было бы быть «пластилином», уникально гибкой гимнасткой из цирка «Ле Солей», чтобы провернуть подобный фокус.  
Застонал сквозь зубы.  
Время умеряло шаг, плелось нога за ногу. Проклятое время как всегда играло против Шерлока. А тупоголовые ищейки Майкрофта никогда не отыщут бункер не то что в Сассексе, они его и в центре Лондона не приметят.  
Мозг стонал от предчувствия скорой своей гибели.  
Шерлоку казалось, что он идёт по пустыне, изнывая от жара и жажды. По пустыне монотонной, тёмной, однообразной. Беззвучной!  
Попробовал пяткой отстукивать ритм по полу. Бессмысленно. Коврик гасил звук.  
Тишина! Темнота!  
Медленное, медленное время, забывшее отмерять секунды.  
Густой кисель никчёмного бытия, в котором Шерлок увяз, как муха.  
Постанывая, попробовал дотянуться до верёвки на правом запястье. Ему опять катастрофически не хватало гибкости. Он по-прежнему не был девочкой-«пластилином» из цирка.  
Он медленно, мучительно погибал вслед за своим мозгом в болотной жиже скуки.  
«Дайте мне хотя бы еженедельный кроссворд «Таймс»! - хотелось закричать Шерлоку. - Дайте мне хотя один из дамских романов миссис Хадсон! Да хоть глаза развяжите!»  
Проклятый Мориарти.  
Проклятый умный, хитрый, сообразительный и безмерно жестокий ирландский ублюдок.  
В две тысячи шестом году Шерлок раскрыл сто сорок два преступления. В две тысячи седьмом — сто пятьдесят шесть, в том числе роскошное, удивительное, волнующее убийство пожилой леди в черной вуали. В две тысячи восьмом ему перепало сто тридцать восемь дел, большей частью скучных, но были и довольно интересные, вроде того, с алюминиевым костылем. В две тысячи девятом он...  
...Мозг подает сигналы «SOS» телу — морзянкой. Три точки — три тире — три точки... Ритм отдается судорогой в ногах, зубы начинают выбивать дроби в такт.  
Шерлок ненавидит эту камеру в подземном бункере, этот стул, ублюдка-Мориарти и собственное тело.  
В момент, когда у мозга начинается агония, Шерлока рвет прямо на колени.  
А потом он просто тихо воет на одной ноте.  
***  
К вечеру Джон подымается с койки и делает два неуверенных шага. Его пошатывает, поэтому приходится опереться о спинку стула, отдохнуть. Общее состояние — как после студенческой попойки в общежитии. С непривычки особенно неприятно.  
Разумеется, именно в этот момент в палату вдвигается Майкрофт, приподнимает рыжую бровь. Замечает:  
\- Ваш лечащий врач рекомендовал хотя бы три дня покоя.  
\- Мой лечащий врач не бывал в Афганистане. Он думает, что можно пролежать три дня в койке и не сойти с ума. Он идиот!  
\- Вам видней, - безразлично кивает Холмс-старший.  
\- Новости?  
\- Никаких изменений. Но в ближайшие сутки всё решится.  
\- Тогда я пойду... прогуляюсь.  
Майкрофт неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
***  
\- Ах, мой дорогой! Я вижу, ты почти созрел?  
И, в сторону:  
\- Приберите тут, - с брезгливостью.  
\- Ублюдок.  
\- Да, есть немного. Так каков наш ответ?  
Зубы сводит, так хочется заорать «да».  
Приходит женщина, приносит запахи «Шанель №5» и лака для волос, проблемы с поясницей, сомнения в собственной привлекательности. У нее натянутые отношения с мужем, собирается подавать на развод. Отирает влажной тряпкой колени, собирает ковёр, застилает новый. Свежие запахи женщины мешаются с рвотной вонью.  
\- Так и? Ну же, Шерлооок... - мурлычет в ухо ублюдок. - Скажи «да».  
\- Да... - тоже шёпотом.  
\- Громче!  
\- Да-а. Да. Да!  
\- Умница. Тогда слушай...  
\- Сними с меня повязку.  
\- Нет. Слушай: шестого декабря тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого года пассажир "Боинга 747", направлявшегося в Сиэтл, подозвал стюардессу и сообщил, что у него в портфеле бомба. Он потребовал посадить самолёт в ближайшем же аэропорту и доставить ему двести тысяч долларов. Самолёт посадили. Деньги были доставлены. Пассажир велел снова поднимать самолёт. Через двадцать минут после подъема самолета пассажир спрыгнул в районе реки Колумбия. По крайней мере, так утверждали пилоты.. По основной версии он погиб при прыжке, что косвенно подтверждается найденными шестью тысячами долларов в районе предполагаемого падения в восьмидесятом году.  
\- Что стало с пилотами?  
\- Ушли в отставку через несколько лет.  
\- Он долетел до следующего аэропорта, пилоты незаметно вывели его из самолёта , получив за услуги по двадцать две тысячи долларов. Никакой бомбы не было и в помине.  
\- Правильно. Это для разминки. Вот ещё: «Чёрный георгин». Помнишь?  
\- Да. Бывший любовник.  
\- Отлично. Пробуем усложнить задачу...  
Достает секундомер. Тот быстро-быстро нащёлкивает секунды.  
Шерлок разгадал загадку про маленькую мисс мира за минуту и сорок шесть секунд. Про парное убийство рэпперов — за шестьдесят три. Исчезновение главы Тред-Юниона потребовало ровно две минуты внимания. Это походило на бесконечный оргазм. Интеллектуальный.  
...Который внезапно обрывают.  
\- Ну, скажи, нужны тебе глаза и руки, мой сладкий?  
\- Н-нет. Н-нет! Дал.. дальше! - нетерпение заставляет заикаться.  
Появился еще один голос: мужчина средних лет, бывший военный, старое ранение бедра. Теперь в одно ухо Джим мурлыкает про ограбление ювелирного магазина бандой «Розовых пантер» в две тысячи седьмом, а военный в другое зачитывает (именно зачитывает с листа, потому что голос у него деревянный и равнодушный): скандальное похищение шедевра из музея Изабеллы Гарднер. Теперь от Шерлока ждут сразу два ответа. Первые секунды сложно, голоса перекрывают друг друга, наслаиваются. Почти сразу неудобство проходит. Оказывается, информацию можно принимать в два потока, не смешивая. Шерлоку становится хорошо: если люди получают удовольствие от секса, то вот это, в два уха — это, наверно, секс сразу с двумя партнёрами. Мозг работает так, как никогда не работал раньше. Джим шепчет и напевает, военный ровен и спокоен. Через шесть пар историй военного сменяет прежняя женщина. Она читает быстро и нервно. У Джима садится голос. Женщина замолкает, уходит. Шерлок недовольно шипит:  
\- Дальше!  
Хлопают дверью.  
\- Не всё сразу, мой сладкий. Сейчас нам обоим следует перекусить и отдохнуть.  
\- Я не голоден! Дальше!  
Мерзенький смешок:  
\- Погляди на себя: сидишь голый в подземном бункере, прикрученный к креслу по рукам и ногам, в собственной блевоте, грязный, голодный, и счастлив. Ну? Скажи — счастлив?  
\- Да.  
\- Завтра мы попробуем заставить твой мозг принимать три потока информации. Хочешь?  
\- Да. Хочу сейчас. Давай дальше!  
\- А ты попроси. Ну же, попроси у папочки! - ломкое предвкушение. Это было бы унизительно, если бы мозг не требовал продолжать - и срочно. А иначе он погибнет, он ведь сгниёт заживо! Страх перед испытанной недавно агонией сильнее гордости.  
\- Пожалуйста. Прошу.  
\- Замечательно! Это восхитительно! Гордый Шерлок Холмс! Ты сокровище, Шерлок! Ты лучшая моя игрушка! Но не волнуйся, у меня на тебя совершенно особенные планы!  
Шерлок об заклад готов биться, что Мориарти кружится на месте, заламывает руки в восторге.  
\- Так. Вот что. Ешь. Твои мозги потребляют колоссальную энергию, которую нужно восполнять. Потом продолжим. «Разгоним» тебя как процессор!  
Женщина возвращается. Теперь она исполняет роль няньки. Поочередно приставляет к губам детектива край стакана и ложку. Вкуса пищи и напитка Шерлок не ощущает. Он не может даже сказать, ест ли он сладкое или соленое, горькое или кислое. Но ему это и не интересно. Джим обещал продолжить. Он обещал «разогнать» мозг Шерлока как процессор.  
Внезапно у женщины на поясе пищит коммутатор. Она встревожена. Встает, отставляет на пол поднос (впрочем, далеко от пленника), выскакивает за дверь. Дверь остается незапертой. Слышится непонятная возня, потом — выстрелы.  
Шерлок вздрагивает.  
Ищейки Майкрофта. Черт побери. Только не это!  
Крики боли, топот мужских ног, всхлип женщины. Шипение — вероятно, дымовая шашка. Да, точно. Газ вползает в камеру, заставляя морщиться. Он мало походит на обычную дымовую завесу. Топот приближается, кто-то заскакивает в камеру, кричит:  
\- Нашёл! Он здесь! - заскакивает за спину, начинает распутывать узлы. Тогда Шерлок в отчаянии дергается, бьёт затылком наугад и, кажется, даже попадает. Человек мычит от боли и отшатывается.  
Нет, не дымовая шашка, в последний момент перед тем, как голова становится тяжелой, понимает детектив.  
И отключается.


	10. Chapter 10

Больничные потолки не отличаются разнообразием. Этот, как и все прочие, стандартно выбелен. И он первое, что Шерлок видит, когда открывает глаза. Детектив смотрит в потолок очень долго, пытаясь сообразить, что это именно потолок, а не, скажем, стена или пол. Потом соображает, переводит взгляд на стену и ниже. Ниже находит кресло. В кресле - мужчину. Сначала приходит имя. Джон Уотсон. Мысли продолжают течь настолько медленно, что Шерлок не сразу вспоминает, кто такой Джон. У Джона здоровенный синяк на скуле.  
По всей видимости, по венам гуляет ударная доза анальгетиков. Только зачем? Ведь никто в Шерлока не стрелял? Это вот в Джона...  
\- Почему я здесь? Я был ранен?  
Джон вздрагивает. Неловкая и глуповатая улыбка трогает его губы.  
\- О. Ты очнулся.  
\- По всей видимости. Так почему я здесь?  
Джон медлит, покусывая губу.  
\- А что последнее ты помнишь?  
\- Последнее? - заторможенное сознание никак не может найти нужную информацию. Всплывают какие-то клочья. - Чёрт, чем меня накачали?  
\- Ответь мне, Шерлок.  
Шерлок прикрывает глаза.  
\- Мориарти... Да, точно! Мориарти! Вы поймали его?!  
Пытается сесть, но мешает катетер в вене на тыльной стороне кисти. Шерлок растерянно смотрит на руку: катетер приклеен пластырем, пластырь несвежий. Катетеры обычно ставят при необходимости длительных вливаний, чтобы не искать каждый раз вену.  
\- Сколько я здесь?  
\- Три дня. Расскажи, что ты помнишь. По порядку.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо ёрзает, раздумывает, как бы сесть, а лучше — встать, потому что вялое и неопределённое тело затекло.  
\- Спортивный зал. Тебя ранили, меня оглушили. Тебя, по всей видимости, бросили, меня увезли в бункер. Там я... Меня... В общем, неважно. Потом операция по освобождению. Люди Майкрофта. Какой-то газ. И вот я здесь. Вы упустили Мориарти?  
Уотсон дружески касается руки Шерлока повыше катетера. Очень мягко сообщил:  
\- Шерлок, никакого Мориарти в спортзале не было. Не было вообще ничего из того, что ты рассказал. Мы с тобой разговаривали, и ты вдруг потерял сознание. Уже в больнице ты впал в коматозное состояние. С тех пор так и лежишь здесь.  
\- Ч-то?  
Хмурится.  
\- Мы с тобой оба отравились наркотиком с салфетки. Мой посредственный и обычный мозг нагревался постепенно, не доходя до кипения, а вот твои мозги и так всегда работают с полной отдачей. Короче, есть пределы прочности. Вот организм и не выдержал, отключился. Поэтому мне просто провели детоксикацию, а ты трое суток провалялся без сознания. Мы даже не знали, выживешь ли ты... Вчера у тебя начинались судороги, - непроизвольно трёт щеку. - Но дрянь эту из организма вывели, ты не волнуйся.  
\- Ч-что?!  
\- Всё нормально. Всё хорошо. Пару деньков полежишь, и поедем домой, разгребать завалы. Специалисты твоего брата провели полную санитарную обработку дома, попутно наведя такой беспорядок, который и тебе не снился, - ободряюще улыбается.  
\- То есть, мне всё привиделось? Меня никто не захватывал в плен, мои мозги... - запинается. Хочет сказать: «Мои мозги не «разгонялись» как процессор, я не разгадывал преступления со скоростью одно дело в минуту?! Всё это время я лежал овощем и бредил?!»  
\- Нет. Шерлок, успокойся. Всё ведь хорошо.  
\- Ты опять стал обычным, - севшим голосом говорит.  
\- Да, - смущённо пожимает плечами Уотсон. - И знаешь, не жалею. Классно, конечно, было побывать в твоей шкуре... Но зато я теперь не натыкаюсь на Джоши в самых неподходящих местах.  
\- Я... Я стал обычным! - вскрикивает.  
\- Ну... насколько ты мог считаться обычным раньше, я не знаю. Для своего собственного уровня — да, наверно, обычный.  
Шерлок вспоминает свой восторг от осознания возможности безграничного познания, и горло перехватывает. Ему кажется, что сейчас на голову обрушится потолок. Он начинает давиться, задыхаться, по щекам бегут слезы, затекают за шиворот, пропитывают больничную рубашку.  
\- Ну что ты, в самом деле? Не о чем жалеть, ей-Богу! Ты ведь мог умереть, но жив!  
Уотсон сначала пробует успокаивающе гладить Шерлока по плечу, но тот стряхивает руку, продолжая давиться. К черту такую жизнь! Жизнь медлительной и глупой амебы! Да лучше сразу застрелиться! Лучше было оставаться в коме, лучше было никогда из неё не выходить!  
Тогда Уостон исчезает, а через минуту возвращается с человеком в белом халате. Тот вонзает шприц в трубку катетера.  
Шерлок всхлипывает, постепенно сползая в сон.  
***  
На улице уныло. В доме тоскливо. Хочется играть на скрипке, но детектив знает, что игра его больше не развлечет. Да и... в приступе отчаяния он порвал вчера все струны. Бедная скрипка.  
Бедный череп.  
И бедный Джон. Сейчас он внизу, разговаривает по телефону. Слов не разобрать, но по приглушенному голосу и жалким интонациям понятно, с кем Уотсон разговаривает. И о чем, тоже.  
Бедный-бедный Джон. Потому что теперь ему достанется по полной программе.  
\- Я вижу, ты снюхался с Майкрофтом, - презрительно кидает Шерлок пробный камень. - В таком случае, передай братцу, что он может прекратить искать наркотики у меня в трусах и носках. Пусть не оскорбляет мой интеллект. Если я захочу что-то спрятать, то он точно не найдет.  
Джон страдальчески поджимает губы и стоически возражает:  
\- Это было всего только раз.  
\- Да. За неделю — раз. И верните мне пистолет. Мне совершенно нечем заняться.  
\- Будешь декорировать свою голову дырками?  
\- Твою, свою, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофта... Какая, к черту, разница?! Мне отвратительно, Джон!  
Джон падает в кресло, прижимает ладони к глазам. Глаза у него красные, воспаленные. С глазами всё ясно — плохо спит, часто просыпается и долго не может заснуть. Постоянно ходит на кухню пить молоко, попутно заворачивая («совершенно случайно») к двери в спальню соседа и там подолгу стоит, затаив дыхание и не решаясь ни уйти спать дальше, ни толкнуть наконец дверь и убедиться, что с соседом порядок. Что сосед ничего с собой не сделал, как постоянно боится Джон. Однажды Шерлок распахнул дверь сам. Полюбовался на заспанное и несчастное лицо Уотсона и захлопнул.  
\- Лестрад звонил. Слезно умолял упросить тебя взять дело с сиамской кошкой и шелковой лентой. Это сегодня. А вчера он предлагал дело с тремя девушками в одной комнате. Кажется, по твоей вине у него там настоящий завал.  
\- Если что-то и виновато в его завале, то только его тупые мозги. Я-то здесь при чем?  
\- Ладно. Ни при чем. Извини. Сиди и погрязай в презрении к окружающим и жалости к себе.  
Рывком подымается и уходит деревянным шагом. Обижен.  
Шерлок отходит к окну. Смотрит на серый туман, размазанный по улице. Морщится.  
Ложится на кровать. Сворачивается клубком. Тоска разбухает, заполняя комнату. В голове нарастает интеллектуальный зуд. Фантомный. Знаете, люди с ампутированными конечностями частенько жалуются, что отсутствующие ноги и руки чешутся, а почесать никак нельзя. Вот так сейчас зудит у Шерлока — его ампутированное сознание еще помнит, каким было совершенным всего десять дней назад...  
Это непереносимо!  
Окно — кровать — окно — скрип ступенек — бросить камень в Джона — плюнуть ядом в Майкрофта — окно...  
Уныло.  
Тоскливо.  
Ей-Богу, в такие моменты скучаешь даже по Анне Б. Сандерс в душевой комнате.  
Черт!  
Бить кулаком по стене, отстраненно наблюдая, как кожа на костяшках превращается в лохмотья.  
Поймать кошку, вымыть и поселить под кроватью. Или кошки не живут под кроватями?  
Сказать Джону, что он идиот, потому что он на самом деле идиот. И все вокруг идиоты, и даже сам Шерлок — и тот идиот, но хотя бы понимает, кто он есть на самом деле, в отличие от остальных...  
Протяжная трель исходит из верхнего ящика стола.  
Не сразу соображается, почему и что именно.  
Розовый телефон!  
\- Да?!  
На том конце жеманное «ах!»  
\- Ну?!  
\- Я слышал, у тебя некоторые когнитивные проблемы...- трагически-театральная пауза. - Так вот... Не хочешь ли повторить?..  
Сердце пропускает удар, потому что в груди сладко-сладко.  
\- Да, - шепотом. - Да. Да!  
\- Тогда ищи...  
\- Что искать?!  
\- Просто - ищи. Рой, копай, вынюхивай!


End file.
